Tan perfecto que asusta
by LunaEstival
Summary: Él no era el típico Príncipe en busca de aventuras, tampoco buscaba encontrar a una mujer a la que proteger y amar...él solamente quería venganza y recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Y si para lograr sus fines debía de besar, despertar o casarse con una tonta mujer que estuvo dormida por más de cien años...lo haría. Después de todo no es como si ella fuese realmente importante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas, he tenido unos días un pelín ocupados pero…ayer tuve insomnio y se me vino a la mente una historia que escuché y leí varias veces de niña, la Bella durmiente. Pero, me la imaginé de una forma un tanto distinta y también me la imaginé con mis personajes favoritos…así que aquí está. Tomé algunas referencias del cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Pero son muy básicas…todo lo demás es salido de mi imaginación. Dudo que tenga muchos capítulos y tampoco serán tan largos. Espero sea de su agrado y si tiene alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos. Gracias por la oportunidad.**

 **El rated del relato será M porque tengo en mente hacer de ésta historia algo más lemonezco :P**

 **Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas referencias del cuento La Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 ** _Motivos_**

La leyenda decía que aquel siniestro castillo cubierto de niebla, emplazado entre rocosas y afiladas montañas, era el lugar de descanso de una bella princesa. Durante cien años la vegetación había invadido todo el reino en varios kilómetros a la redonda y las viejas piedras de los muros se confundían con las de la propia tierra. Nubes negras se arremolinaban amenazadoras sobre las torres del castillo, ensombreciéndolo fantasmagóricamente, impidiendo que la luz del sol se filtrase hasta los campos.

Parecía que allí fuese siempre de noche.

Llovía únicamente sobre el castillo y sus alrededores; un rayo atravesó la tormenta y el estruendo se escuchó unos segundos más tarde en la cima de una colina sobre la que había dos hombres a caballo. En aquella parte, dónde ellos estaban, no llovía; lucía un sol radiante que calentaba sus rostros. Apenas unos metros más allá, la verde hierba del sendero se volvía oscura y crecían plantas espinosas, húmedas por la constante cortina de lluvia; el camino de tierra daba paso a unas escaleras esculpidas en obsidiana.

\- _¿Y dices que ahí dentro duerme una hermosa princesa y que además está maldita?_ \- preguntó incrédulo uno de los dos hombres, un joven apuesto de cabello negro, vestido con ricos ropajes. El muchacho que acompañaba al joven se encogió de hombros. Consideraba que no era del todo correcta la forma en la que el Príncipe se había expresado, pero en términos generales, la princesa estaba realmente maldita. Y el lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba, daba escalofríos.

\- _Así es, Príncipe. La princesa fue maldita de niña y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sucumbió a un pesado sueño que encantó a todo el reino: criados, vasallos, ejército... Todos duermen con ella y despertarán cuando ella despierte._

\- _Mmmm ya_ _comprendo_ \- murmuró el Príncipe pensativo, tocándose la barbilla con el pulgar. No hacía más que observar las negras montañas que se adueñaban del reino, las espinosas plantas, la oscuridad que envolvía todo el castillo. - _¿Y… según tus fuentes, el que rompa la maldición se casará con la princesa y heredará su reino?_

Kakarotto, el fiel vasallo del Príncipe, reprimió un suspiro.

\- _No, Príncipe, la leyenda no dice nada de eso. Pero podemos dar por hecho que sacar a la princesa de su letargo, salvar el reino de la oscuridad absoluta en la que se halla sumido y acabar con la maldición, le dará muchos puntos a que su señor padre, el Rey, le conceda su mano. De todos modos_ \- continuó Kakarotto - _hasta que no se rompa la maldición, no podemos saber el resultado._

\- _No me ofreces ninguna garantía de éxito_ \- protestó el Príncipe.

 _\- No, no la doy, Príncipe Vegeta. Le he contado ya muchas veces lo que sé y ha sido decisión suya venir hasta aquí._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se rompe la dichosa maldición?_

 _\- Todas las investigaciones que he llevado a cabo señalan que la princesa despertará cuando reciba un beso._

 _\- ¿Y ya está?_ \- el Príncipe levantó ambas cejas con asombro. - _¿En cien años ningún hombre ha sido capaz de besar a esa mujer y sacarla de su maldito sueño?_

El vasallo se removió nervioso sobre la silla de montar.

\- _Bueno, Príncipe. Para besar a la princesa hay que llegar hasta ella. No sabemos en cuál de las muchas habitaciones de ese castillo descansa y, durante cien años, muchos han sido los que han entrado en este reino con las mismas intenciones que nosotros y no han regresado jamás._

 _\- ¿Y si nadie ha regresado jamás, cómo puedes saber todo eso?_

 _\- Son leyendas, Príncipe. Historias de quiénes conocieron la maldición en su día, historias que han contado a sus hijos, sus nietos y sus bisnietos. Pero muchas de esas historias están contaminadas por la fantasía, relatos de dragones y seres mitológicos que cuidan las puertas del castillo, brujas que encantan hombres convirtiéndolos en cerdos, historias de bebedores de sangre que sólo viven de noche y hasta leyendas de hombres que se transforman en lobos con la luna llena. Falacias. Ninguna de esas criaturas existe._

Mentía, por supuesto. No tenía ni idea de lo que había allí adentro.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos hombres, roto únicamente por el sonido de un rayo que brillaba de vez en cuando en la lejanía. Kakarotto esperó pacientemente a que el Príncipe reflexionase sobre todo aquello. Le había contado la misma historia una docena de veces desde que emprendieron la marcha a este reino abandonado al otro lado del mundo conocido.

Hacía ya un año de eso. No tenían nada que perder. El Príncipe ya no tenía reino propio, sus padres los Reyes habían sido asesinados por el malvado Conde Freezer, que se había aliado con el codicioso Barón, y juntos habían conquistado su Reino. Kakarotto había logrado salvar al Príncipe de una muerte segura cuando corría clamando venganza con la espada ensangrentada abriéndose paso entre los soldados que le habían traicionado en favor del Conde. No tenía Reino y no tenía ejército. Los últimos cinco años había estado viajando de aquí para allá buscando alianzas entre las familias más allegadas, pero todas habían sido compradas por el Barón y la desesperación se apoderaba del Príncipe, quién ahogaba sus penas en alcohol. Kakarotto logró que dejase de beber, pero entonces el Príncipe centró su atención en las mujeres y todo fue a peor.

\- _Vamos_ \- decidió por fin el Príncipe, poniendo al trote a su montura. - _No hemos llegado hasta aquí para quedarnos en la puerta._

Kakarotto lo siguió, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Haber encontrado el reino ya suponía un éxito en aquella desesperada aventura. El Príncipe estaba convencido de que, si rompía la maldición, tendría por fin un reino y un ejército con el cual reconquistar las tierras que le pertenecían por derecho.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y a todas, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer chap! Ya veremos que cosas les esperan a este par hasta llegar a la princesa…ya verán que la princesa no ésta sola, hay muchos misterios que la rodean, después de todo no es una mujer común y corriente :P**

 **Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas referencias del cuento La Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 ** _Desviación_**

 _\- Príncipe... le rogaría que me permitiese intentarlo -_ se ofreció Kakarotto, dirigiéndole a la mujer una mirada cargada de intenciones. Ella apartó la vista, estremeciéndose y se mordió el labio, tiñéndolo de un rojo intenso - _No pongo en duda su método, mi buen Príncipe, pero torturar a esta mujer no nos ayudará a encontrar la situación exacta de la Princesa. Permítame_ \- el vasallo alargó la mano hacia el príncipe, el cual resoplaba por la nariz con una expresión en el rostro mezcla de furia, frustración y agotamiento con la vista clavada en la espalda de la cautiva. Estaba semidesnuda y con las manos atadas alrededor de una columna natural de roca; lanzaba miradas de odio y recelo por encima del hombro, dirigidas por igual hacia los dos hombres. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la presión y la piel brillante por la transpiración _\- Príncipe_ \- insistió Kakarotto. Fue como la voz del sentido común, ya que el soberano sin reino sacudió la cabeza y dejó a su sirviente acercarse a la mujer cautiva.

 _\- No tengas piedad, esa maldita tiene que hablar…me va a llevar hasta la mujer dormida y lo hará pronto o no dudaré en deshacerme de ella -_ masculló alejándose airadamente de ellos. Se adentró por uno de los túneles, hacia la covachuela dónde habían encendido un fuego y sus ropas andaban secándose.

 _\- Al fin solos_ \- suspiró el joven sirviente dejando caer los hombros.

Con la mirada fija en la muchacha, la observó detenidamente y se notaba que estaba asustada y también enfurecida. Él también estaba enfadado, por supuesto, aunque no tanto como el Príncipe. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control como acababa de hacerlo el Príncipe o su empresa acabaría antes de haber comenzado. La tarea de Kakarotto, además de servir, consistía en evitar que perdiera la cabeza y enloqueciera; eso sucedía de vez en cuando y muchas veces había tenido que hacer entrar en razón al muchacho incluso por la fuerza. Por un momento, creyó que tendría que golpearlo para evitar que cometiese un error imperdonable.

La chica volvió a estremecerse. Kakarotto repasó por quinta vez su cuerpo desnudo, deleitándose en su pálida y sinuosa espalda expuesta ante la poca luz. Ella se había abrazado a la piedra, apretando los dientes antes de que el Príncipe descargara algún ataque para hacerla hablar. Su cuerpo se había estremecido ante la idea, su pecho desnudo se apretaba a la fría y lisa roca y reprimía los quejidos de frustración por puro orgullo apretando los labios. No había respondido a ninguna de las preguntas del Príncipe y Kakarotto estaba seguro de que nunca hablaría bajo tortura. El Príncipe había pensado castigarla severamente, sin piedad, imprimiendo en cada ataque una muestra de su furia. Estaba muy enfadado, una reacción muy lógica al trato recibido por parte de ella: apenas unas horas antes había estado a punto de asesinarlos.

Sin embargo, Kakarotto no la había visto como una amenaza, después de todo esa mujer estaba igual de maldita que la Princesa y estaba en su naturaleza detener a cualquier intruso. Había convencido al Príncipe para convertir a esa chica en una fuente de información, una guía a través del reino maldito y ahora, necesitaban saber todo lo que ella sabía. Pero la joven se negaba a confesar. Ante tal desplante, el Príncipe la había atado y con una rama larga y fina, se había pasado la última media hora amenazándola con azotarla incansablemente. Y aun así, ella no había abierto la boca. Kakarotto se había visto en la tesitura de intervenir para evitar que se le escapara algún golpe y tirase por tierra la gran oportunidad que representaba.

 _\- No hables -_ ordenó Kakarotto. Ella no hablaría de todos modos, pero le gustaba tenerla bajo su control. Las cuerdas que la ataban a la columna se marcaban sobre la piel de sus muslos, sus tobillos y sus delicados brazos. El roce había enrojecido aquellas zonas, su pálida piel le parecía muy hermosa. Acarició la cicatriz que la muchacha tenía a un lado de la espalda, acarició su piel con suavidad, provocando una convulsión en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Otro de esos gemidos, que a él le habían parecido terriblemente deliciosos, brotó de los labios de la chica. Kakarotto cerró los ojos para contenerse y apartó la mano de su cuerpo. Desde el principio se había sentido fascinado y, no podía engañarse, no sólo estaba interesado en descubrir los secretos que poseía sobre estas tierras. También quería saber más de ella

 _\- No hables, a menos que yo te lo pida. Comprendo cuál es tu situación y, por favor, disculpa al Príncipe. Suele enfadarse cuando alguien intenta matarlo. Estamos aquí para encontrar a la Princesa, llevamos perdidos en este reino dos días y no hallamos la forma de llegar hasta el castillo, así que espero que entiendas que ha estado un poco tenso últimamente. Yo también. No ha parado de llover, hemos estado al borde de la muerte en tres ocasiones y todo lo que nos rodea ha tratado de matarnos. Preciosa doncella, voy a hacerte hablar. Soy consciente de tu situación, sé que va a ser muy difícil que reveles todos los secretos de este lugar ya que seguramente formas parte de la maldición. Pero, al igual que tú tienes tus métodos para neutralizar a los intrusos, yo tengo los míos para hacer que me obedezcas. Y antes de que te des cuenta, me lo habrás contado todo..._

 _\- No van a encontrar a la Princesa jamás, ella no debe despertar…si no quieres morir será mejor que te largues de aquí, ¿No te ha bastado con saber que estuviste a punto? –_ La muchacha le contestó cabizbaja pero firme, era su obligación proteger a la Princesa, ella había sido consagrada a su cuidado y protección, no le importaría matar por ella. Estos hombres no sabían nada de ella, no tenían ni idea de donde se habían metido.

 _\- Te dije que no hablaras hasta que te lo diga...ahora me vas a decir tu nombre, ya que si me matas al menos quiero conocer el nombre de mi asesino –_ No se dejó intimidar por la fiereza ni negativas de la muchacha, él debía conseguir que ella hable y creía saber cómo podría lograrlo.

 _\- Nunca –_ Protestó forcejando y apretando los dientes.

 _\- Dímelo, hazlo de una vez… el Príncipe no tarda en volver, te ayudaré. No dejaré que él te lastime pero tienes que cooperar conmigo._

 _\- No me importaría morir por la Princesa…_

 _\- Hay algo que no logro entender, por la forma en que te expresas puedo asumir que estás cuidando de ella, como si estar dormida no fuese un problema, incluso me pregunto si…en verdad está dormida._

 _\- ¡Está dormida! ¡Dormida durante cien años! –_ La muchacha se desesperó y algunas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos ante la frustración, no debía de hablar de más o la Princesa se vería envuelta en problemas. Decidió usar a ese hombre para su beneficio. El objetivo después de todo no era asesinar a este simple vasallo, sino acabar con el Príncipe Vegeta como le fue ordenado. Nadie podía acercarse a la Princesa y mucho menos él – _Soy…soy Milk, he cuidado de la Princesa durante todo este tiempo._ _Yo, los llevaré a ella –_ Debía de confiar en sí misma, este hombre nunca lograría descubrirla.

 _\- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil entendernos…eso era todo lo que quería, Milk_ – Kakarotto la observó y le sonrió tímidamente – _Te voy a desatar e iremos con el Príncipe._

 _\- Sí... –_ Ella agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, nunca lograrían acercarse a la Princesa.

Así como existe la luz en el universo, también debe existir la oscuridad para que todo permanezca en perfecto equilibrio, eso es lo que siempre le fue inculcado.

.

.

El camino por los suelos embarrados había dificultado mucho el avance. La densa cortina de lluvia no permitía ver más que un palmo de distancia y el techo de nubes negras ensombrecía la tierra. El bosque de zarzas no parecía tan frondoso desde la distancia, pero ya en el interior, era tan tupido que tuvieron que abrirse paso entre las ramas a espadazos. Las puntiagudas ramas se enganchaban en las capas y arañaban sus rostros. Lo que en un principio prometía ser algo sencillo, se había convertido en una maldita pesadilla.

Se habían visto obligado a descabalgar y seguir el camino a pie, lo que había ralentizado mucho la marcha. Tres horas después de haber penetrado en aquel reino infernal, el Príncipe había perdido toda esperanza y había mandado regresar. De los dos, le tocaba a Kakarotto mantener la cabeza fría por lo que tuvo que convencerlo de que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que seguir hacia delante. Después de todo, el Príncipe no tenía ninguna ocupación más que permanecer ocioso el resto de sus días. Eso había servido para calentar el ánimo del soberano y la marcha se reanudó tras un breve descanso cobijados bajo un árbol.

Las ropas mojadas les pesaban sobre los hombros, las monturas se asustaban con más facilidad y apenas sabían por dónde caminaban porque tampoco podían encender antorchas. Era la luminosidad del sol reflejada en las nubes y los rayos de la tormenta lo único que iluminaba el trayecto. El paisaje era siempre el mismo: arbustos y espinas, madera y raíces que surgían del barro, piedras afiladas en mitad del camino y agua, un mar de agua de lluvia que ponía a prueba su cordura. Unos metros más adelante el bosque de zarzas ya no era tan frondoso, los árboles eran más altos y el techo que formaban las ramas por encima de sus cabezas filtraba parte del agua. Escurrieron sus capas, sus camisas y durmieron entre unas rocas. Al día siguiente, reemprendieron la marcha.

Escucharon un aullido en la lejanía, el primer atisbo de vida en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Seguramente era alguna bestia salvaje, un lobo o algo por el estilo; eso les tranquilizó porque si había animales, significaba que podrían cazar y alimentarse de ellos. Avanzaron con paso ligero a través del bosque tenebroso, siguiendo siempre la misma dirección, tarea complicada porque no tenían ninguna referencia en el firmamento que los guiase. Pero el vasallo sabía orientarse por medio de la naturaleza y tal vez eso fue lo que evitó que se pasaran semanas caminando en círculos.

De pronto, se levantó niebla y paró de llover. La temperatura descendió y la oscuridad creció. Los aullidos se habían venido escuchando en las últimas horas y ahora parecía que estuviesen más cerca. No habían visto ninguna edificación, ni siquiera habían alcanzado la muralla del poblado que habían visto a lo lejos y eso era señal inequívoca de que para llegar al castillo aún quedaba mucho. El Príncipe no pudo soportar la tensión, nervioso, se ajustó el escudo al brazo y desenganchó la trabilla que sujetaba la espada a la funda. Sólo por si acaso. Kakarotto decidió que era buen momento para tensar la cuerda de su arco y dejó a mano unas cuantas flechas. Quizá fue la precaución lo que les salvó la vida cuando, una hora más tarde, un enorme lobo apareció entre las ramas y se abalanzó sobre el Príncipe con las garras por delante. El vasallo era el mejor tirador del reino (o había sido el mejor tirador del que había sido el reino ahora usurpado) y uno de los más rápidos; cuando la bestia golpeó el escudo de su señor ya había recibido dos flechazos en el cuello.

El Príncipe era un gran guerrero y poseía mucha fuerza, el envite del animal no le hizo retroceder ni un paso y la espada emitió un silbido cuando salió de la funda y se clavó en el costado del lobo, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Kakarotto supo que el príncipe Vegeta lo tenía controlado, tensó una flecha y apuntó con ella hacia el bosque, buscando un nuevo blanco. Este apareció de entre las sombras como el primero y tiró hasta tres flechas antes de que el animal cayese definitivamente muerto a sus pies. Una tercera y una cuarta bestia aparecieron con más precaución que las dos primeras y empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de los combatientes, que se situaron espalda contra espalda. Estaban demasiado cerca, Kakarotto tenía una nueva flecha en la cuerda pero sabía que no tendría tiempo de tirar una segunda antes de que uno de los lobos recortase la distancia y le clavara los dientes en alguna parte del cuerpo. No tenía más remedio que entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Evitó alargar más la agonía y disparó. La flecha se clavó en la tierra cuando la bestia saltó hacia él, se lanzó al suelo y el lobo se empaló contra la espada del Príncipe. La última de las bestias saltó sobre el soberano, pero Kakarotto ya estaba de nuevo de pie y disparó dos flechas con precisión, acabando con la amenaza. Ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia durante los siguientes veinte minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas y a todos, sé que me he perdido un poco de este fandom pero poco a poco iré retomando. Hay algunas ideas a las que aún tengo que darles forma...gracias a un review de ayer recordé que estuve escribiendo este capítulo así que lo continué. Ya vamos conociendo más sobre la Princesa y también sobre le verdadero caracter del Príncipe, hasta aquí la historia contiene mucha intervención de los pelinegros pero, desde el siguiente estará basado en VxB. Necesitaba explicarlo todo.**

 **Les envío un abrazo de oso, saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas referencias del cuento la Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **El comienzo**_

La cautiva apoyó la frente en una piedra, estaba exhausta. Aquel gesto indicaba que estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando entre la oscuridad y la jungla sin importarle si esos tontos le seguían el paso o no, hace mucho que pudo haberlos dejado atrás pero sabía que no era conveniente; tenía que distraerlos mientras la Princesa lograba escapar. Kakarotto se pasó la mano por el pelo y sin previo aviso, descargó un pesado grito, justo comenzaba a movilizarse nuevamente. La había llamado por su nombre, a veces detestaba el haberle dado su verdadero nombre, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Bien se lo decían siempre sus hermanas...¡Era una despistada!

El aullido que ella no pudo reprimir fue música para los oídos del escudero, quien no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El Príncipe había estado ausente casi todo el viaje, lo notaba pensativo. Debía de ser cuidadosa pues ese hombre no era tan fácil de engañar como el vasallo aunque en un primer momento diesen esa impresión, la verdad era que el uno no podía sobrevivir sin el otro en ese lado del reino abandonado.

 _\- Te advierto, mujer idiota...que si ésta vez nos estás engañando...voy a matarte_ \- el Príncipe fue claro y severo, bufó; detestaba a ese hombre. Mientras más pronto se los pueda quitar de encima mejor. ¿Acaso ese era el hombre destinado a terminar con la maldición? ¿La Princesa Bulma lo podría tolerar? No, jamás. Por eso tenía que huir, eran los designios de los Reyes antiguos.

 _\- Eso no será necesario, "Príncipe"... lo llevaré ante mi señora_ \- Respondió, aunque Vegeta no pudo evitar incomodarse ante el tono utilizado en sus palabras.

 _\- Te perdono por ésta vez, "querida doncella"; te dije que no hablaras hasta que yo te lo dijera_ \- dijo Vegeta empleando un tono frío y autoritario. Ese tipo de tono que sólo empleaba cuando él era dueño absoluto de todo, cuando era el Príncipe y no alguien a quien le habían arrebatado lo suyo. Volvió a mirarla con la misma frialdad y ella, en lugar de reprimirse, volvió a envalentonarse; de haber sido alguien más irracional, Vegeta la habría atado y la habría tumbado entre las rocas para saciar su sed y su hambre de venganza. Pero ahora tenía que dominarla y para eso tendría que dominarse primero. Ser paciente. Ser implacable...una estúpida mocosa no iba a causarle problemas y odiaba que Kakarotto sea tan permisible.

Entonces recordó, recordó aquellas noches cuando pasaron las últimas horas antes de partir hacia este lado del mundo conocido...Vegeta era un hombre, más allá de los titulos que posea o haya podido poseer, era un hombre. Y como cualquier otro solía pasar muchas noches y horas en compañía femenina. Kakarotto no era ajeno a ello, muchas veces participó y fue testigo de esos encuentros.

Kakarotto pudo notar la tensión entre ellos, en esos instantes recordó lo vivido hace casi un año atrás, antes de partir.

 **Flashback**

 _Se acercó a la mujer de largos cabellos morados en dos pasos rápidos y con la mano abierta le atizó un golpe entre las nalgas, bien abajo, rozando con la punta de sus dedos aquella intimidad que tantas ganas tenía de volver a probar. Ella gimió más agudo y se mordió los labios. El hormigueo se estaba extendiendo ahora por las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo y pronto daría resultados._

 _Kakarotto estaba seguro de ello y por eso volvió a acariciarla pero ya no del mismo modo, pues ella ya no podría volver a mirarlo jamás..._

 _Todavía no podía olvidar lo que la joven había provocado en él aquella noche. El femenino cuerpo desnudo apretado al cuerpo del Príncipe y él incapaz de hacer nada por detener las manos de Vegeta cuando acariciaron sus caderas y su cintura. La desconocida besó apasionadamente al Príncipe y él sólo sentía envidia y furia por no poder morder también esos labios húmedos y rojos. No podía permitir que sólo el Príncipe disfrutase. Aquella mujer de largos cabellos morados y piel húmeda tenía que ser suya._

 _Alargó la mano para apartarla del Príncipe y entonces ella abrió los ojos. Mientras besaba al Príncipe, miró al sirviente de forma intensa a través de sus frondosas pestañas oscuras. El joven heredero se perdió en la boca de la mujer y luego lamió el agua de sus mejillas. Apartando los cabellos húmedos, saboreó su cuello y sus hombros antes de cubrir con los labios uno de aquellos deliciosos picos erizados por el frío. La desconocida dejó escapar un suspiro, sin dejar de mirar a Kakarotto con deseo. El escudero fue incapaz de rechazar aquella mirada y mientras su Señor se deleitaba con los pechos de la desconocida, él la agarró violentamente de los cabellos y fundió sus labios a los de ella en un beso desesperado. Se tragó sus gemidos y le robó el aliento; saboreó sus dulces jadeos y acarició su lengua y supo en ese instante que la amaba y que, de los dos, la desconocida lo prefería a él._

 _El Príncipe reclamó la boca de la mujer y Kakarotto tuvo que esperar su turno para volver a morderle los labios. Se sentía desesperado por hacerlo. Ella lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos empañados de placer mientras el Príncipe la besaba. Acarició sus pechos buscando otra cosa que hacer antes de poder besarla otra vez. Quería poseer a esa desconocida, si el Príncipe había sido el primero en besarla, él quería ser el primero en probar su miel. Ella sufrió un estremecimiento de impresión y se apartó del Príncipe para lanzarse a los brazos de Kakarotto, al que besó desenfrenadamente y desesperadamente. El soberano se interpuso entre ellos y exigió el control de sus labios; ella le entregó su boca, pero cuando se cansó del Príncipe, ofreció sus besos al vasallo. Las manos de los dos hombres la tocaron sin medida, se metieron entre sus piernas, tocaron, estimularon y se hundieron en ella._

 _Ella los alentaba._

 _El Príncipe se lanzó con ella al suelo y rodaron entre el barro; la desconocida tomó el control subiéndose sobre él y movió las caderas, frotando sus muslos a las ropas mojadas del Príncipe. Kakarotto se arrodilló junto a ellos y cerró los puños entre los cabellos de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia él, cubriéndole la boca con los labios mientras el soberano retiraba con torpeza sus ropajes. Ella se movía encima del Príncipe y gemía entre los labios de él, al cual intentaba morderle con más fiereza la boca. El sirviente saboreó los hombros, el cuello, la nuca, aturdido por su deseo por ella._

 _El Príncipe liberó por fin su espada y la hundió entre las piernas de la desconocida. El grito que surgió de su garganta provocó un escalofrío de terror en Kakarotto, que durante un segundo vaciló si continuar con lo que estaba haciendo o detenerse._

 _¿Por qué Vegeta había hecho eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _Ella se convulsionó sobre el Príncipe y se aferró a la capa de Kakarotto, con la sombra de la muerte en sus ojos, el Príncipe seguía empujando hacia arriba contra ella mientras la espada se hundía aun más en ella con violencia. La desconocida gemía de dolor, sí, pero sus lamentos estaban impregnados de algo inquietante. Kakarotto no pudo controlarse y agarrándolo de los brazos, lo tumbó y se puso delante de ella protegiéndola, dispuesto a defenderla del ataque del Príncipe._

 _Fue un error imperdonable._

 _Algo afilado rasgó el ambiente, la desconocida se lanzó al cuello del Príncipe cuando Kakarotto lo empujó y el sonido de carne desgarrada junto al aroma de la sangre trajo de vuelta a la realidad a los hombres. La desconocida se enroscó al cuerpo del Príncipe con los brazos y le mordió el cuello, haciendo salpicar la noble sangre sobre el barro. Kakarotto la tenía agarrada del pelo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba tiró de ella para separarla de su Señor, el cual se debatía para soltarse del agarre de la chica y alargaba la mano para coger la espada, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. Kakarotto no quería tener que usar el cuchillo que guardaba en el cinturón porque no quería hacer daño a tan hermosa mujer, pero el Príncipe fue menos compasivo y giró sobre sí mismo para ponerse encima._

 _Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siguió clavada a su cuello. En un brusco movimiento Vegeta pudo liberarse de su agarre y la posicionó bajo su poder, bajo su dominio. El Príncipe rodeó su delgado cuello con sus fuertes manos y empezó a asfixiarla, descargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. La mujer empezó a patalear para intentar quitárselo de encima, con la boca llena de sangre real y al Príncipe totalmente poseído por el odio._

 _\- Eres una cualquiera, ¡Prostituta barata!...¿Qué pensaste? ¿Acaso creíste que no reconocería a los sirvientes de Freezer? Morirás aquí...¿Me oyes?...Voy a matarte maldita... - Le decía mientras apretaba más el cuello femenino._

 _\- ¡Suéltela! - le dijo al Príncipe. Pero este, furioso, no hacía más que ahogarla y ahogarla. Kakarotto sólo vio una salida y a riesgo de cometer un grave delito, se abalanzó sobre su Señor y lo apartó de encima de la mujer. En cuanto se vio libre, la mujer empezó a correr a trompicones hacia la espesura. Ocupado como estaba zafándose del Príncipe, el sirviente agarró una rama y la lanzó contra las piernas de la chica, que tropezó y aterrizó de bruces contra el barro._

 _\- ¡Imbécil! - estalló el Príncipe. Mientras los dos forcejeaban para llegar primero hacia la asesina, el uno para matarla y el otro para salvarla de la ira de su Señor, la chica intentó levantarse por segunda vez y escapar. Pero se escurrió con el agua y el barro. Kakarotto le dio un puñetazo al Príncipe y corrió hacia la desconocida, interponiéndose entre ella y el soberano, que había recuperado su espada y se disponía a partir en dos a la chica. - ¡Tendría que matarte por esto, traidor!_

 _Y esas palabras hicieron eco en su interior...¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Traicionando a la única persona que confió en él?_

 _Aquella mujer había muerto bajo sus propias manos después..._

 _Era un traidor...gracias a su estupidez le había fallado al Príncipe Vegeta, a la única persona que había depositado plena confianza en él. Y ahora comprendía el porqué del repudio del Príncipe hacia las mujeres, él sólo las usaba para satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Pero nada más...sabía que Vegeta jamás se había enamorado y dudaba que eso llegase a suceder algún día. El asunto de la Princesa durmiente era básicamente un asunto vital, necesitaba el poder de ese Reino para recuperar el suyo y eso era todo._

 **Fin del flashback**

¿En verdad Milk sería diferente? Era muy tonto pensar que no existían otras intenciones en su proceder. Pero no quería imaginar a una criatura tan hermosa y delicada terminando como aquella desconocida. Tenía que ayudarla o el Príncipe la mataría, tenía que convencerla de que en verdad los llevase ante la mujer dormida.

 _\- Ya me tienes harto maldita mujer, nos estás alejando del castillo...¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¡Detente!_ \- La alcanzó y sujetó fuertemente del brazo a la vez que la obligaba a voltear para amenazarla con su espada.

 _\- ¡No, mi Señor! ¡No la mate! ¡Va a ayudarnos!_ \- aseguró Kakarotto - _¡Va a llevarnos hasta la Princesa!_

En realidad, Kakarotto no sabía de verdad si ésta mujer podía serles de utilidad. Pero se convenció a si mismo de que, por muy peligrosa que pudiese ser, no iba a dejarla morir a manos del Príncipe. Estaba muy interesado en descubrir quién era esa desconocida...Saber quién era realmente y por qué estaba allí, despierta en lo que se supone era un reino dormido.

Todo era demasiado extraño...

.

.

Y ahora estaban aquí, tratando de hacerla hablar por la fuerza. Habían caminado medio día primero con ella de guía pero cansandose de eso, Vegeta tomó una decisión arrastrándola con ellos hasta dar con una cueva amplia y espaciosa. Encendieron un fuego, se calentaron y trataron de hablar con la mujer una vez más. El Príncipe se había cansado pronto de no recibir ninguna respuesta, así que la había empujado hasta el interior de uno de los muchos habitáculos que poseía la cueva, la había atado y la había amenazado con azotarla y golpearla otra vez. Kakarotto intervino para evitarle dolor a la mujer. Su Señor aún no se había recuperado de la humillación sufrida hace unos meses y sabía bien que ésta situación se lo recordaba mucho...pero no iba a fallarle otra vez.

Después de todo, Vegeta era un joven demasiado orgulloso y demasiado temperamental...para su desgracia.

Un ruido extraño llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes se asomaron hacia la entrada de la cueva y lo que vieron al llegar los dejó allí pasmados. Al asomarse al exterior, pudieron ver como una mujer, una joven de blanca y pálida piel con larguísimos cabellos azules trataba de defenderse de una horrible sombra, la sombra intentaba... ¿tocarla?. Trataba de arrastrarla hacia un remolino de donde emanaban unos sonidos infernales, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Una ilusión? Pero los gritos de la mujer los sacaron de ese trance, sin pensarlo realmente Vegeta se acercó sigilosamente a la sombra y por detrás clavó su fina espada en aquel espectro. Este desapareció dejando una estela oscura tras su transfiguración antes de maldecirlo.

La joven cayó al suelo, agotaba y asustada...con el rostro mirando hacia sus piernas, apenas unas cuantas ropas la cubrían. Vegeta no era tonto y la mujer era muy hermosa...y además de que parecía perder la conciencia poco a poco. Así que la cargó entre sus brazos e ingresó con ella a la cueva, seguidos de Kakarotto que permanecía en total silencio, sólo era un observador de la situación. Cuando llevaron a la mujer ante la otra joven cautiva. Milk abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Qué hacia ella allí!

Todo estaba perdido...¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

 _\- Milk... -_ Susurró la muchacha sin fuerzas, tratando de tomar el rostro de la joven cautiva entre sus manos - _Temí tanto por ti, los días pasaban y no regresabas y...decidí venir a buscarte pero...me atacaron_ \- Sollozó la débil mujer de cabellos azules.

 _\- Shhh, calma tranquila...todo estará bien_ \- Trató de calmarla, estaba mal herida, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podría curarla delante de ellos?

El Príncipe ajeno a todos los pensamientos de la cautiva, cargó nuevamente a la otra mujer y la llevó hacia el lecho de hojas y ramas que había improvisado, allí la recostó cerca del fuego. Esperando así que recuperase la conciencia y que diga quién demonios era y qué hacía allí. Vagando por esos lugares y sola. ¿Sería otra asesina como la que habían mantenido cautiva?

Algo en esa mujer lo inquietaba...debía de ser curiosidad.

 _\- Tenemos que hacer algo, tengo que curar sus heridas..._ \- Milk insistió a pesar de la gélida mirada que el Príncipe le lanzaba - _Si la dejamos así puede morir y..._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se supone que la vas a curar? -_ Cuestionó Vegeta _\- ¿No me digas, posees algún poder especial verdad?_ \- La miró.

Milk palideció, ese maldito hombre era demasiado observador...se había dado cuenta de que ella venía curando sus heridas paulatinamente. ¡Era una tonta!

 _\- Príncipe Vegeta -_ Kakarotto interrumpió _\- En verdad esa muchacha está muy débil, es mejor que permita que la cautiva haga algo por ella o morirá._

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, impaciente e inseguro. ¿Debería dejarla morir? Finalmente, no sabía quién era esa mujer y si les sería de utilidad.

 _\- Por favor Príncipe Vegeta...por lo que más quiera, permítame curarla -_ Milk suplicó arrodillándose ante él, Vegeta la miró incrédulo por su reacción. Al parecer ambas mujeres estaban muy unidas y eso era sumamente extraño.

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando despierte hablaré con ella...y en pago por esto quiero que dejes de mentirnos, nos vas a llevar al lugar donde está esa maldita mujer y lo harás al amanecer, ésta vez no toleraré más desobediencias...¿Lo has entendido? -_ La miró gélido.

 _\- Sí Príncipe...muchas gracias -_ Agachó la mirada y se acercó a la débil joven, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y transmitiéndole un calor extraño. Los hombres se incomodaron ante eso, Vegeta mucho más y salió de ese lugar. Se sentó ante el fuego exterior y esperó...

Kakarotto estaba totalmente confundido, ¿Qué eran esos poderes?, ¿Milk podía curar a las personas con sólo tocarlas?

 _\- Despertará en unas horas, ya está mejor..._ \- Susurró más para sí misma.

 _\- Escúchame, doncella sanguinaria y escúchame bien_ \- la voz de Kakarotto se convirtió en un susurro amenazador. Sus dedos recorrieron las enrojecidas mejillas y acarició sus ojos. Ella los cerró - _Te he salvado de la muerte y ahora me perteneces. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta del sacrificio que he tenido que hacer para mantenerte con vida frente al Príncipe...no deberías subestimarlo, él es muy poderoso y además es como un hermano para mí...un hermano al cual debo obediencia y lealtad. Por tu culpa he estado a punto de traicionar todos mis principios una vez más y no pienso hacerlo, por lo que ahora vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga_ \- hizo una pausa, dejando que éstas palabras se asentaran en la mente de la cautiva - _He tenido la oportunidad de estudiar tu comportamiento y he llegado a algunas conclusiones. Son conjeturas, por supuesto, pero creo que mis hipótesis son acertadas: perteneces a este reino y formas parte de la maldición. Creo que tu labor consiste en atraer a los incautos que se adentran en este reino para luego matarlos; un medio de protección que evita que alguien rompa el hechizo que los mantiene a todos atrapados aquí...atrapados, no dormidos. El hechicero o hechicera que lo hizo, se tomó muchas molestias, ¿No es así?_

Milk lo miró impresionada y temerosa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre podía leerla como un libro abierto? No podía fallar en su misión, no podía dejar que se llevaran a la Princesa.

 _\- Seduces a los aventureros que se adentran en éstas tierras con placeres terrenales, los besas con esos labios tan deliciosos, les ofreces tu cuerpo cálido y luego, cuando los tienes cerca, los matas. Y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones, sólo piensan en lo maravilloso que sería estar hundido entre tus piernas. Y eso me ha hecho pensar acerca de todos los hombres a los que has asesinado. Si las leyendas son ciertas, por aquí han debido pasar muchos hombres cuyo único objetivo es rescatar a la Princesa. Hablan de liberar a la princesa dormida, casarse con ella por amor y esas tonterías; pero en cuanto te ven sólo piensan en que eres un delicioso pastel dulce y tierno que desean probar y se vuelven locos por ti, así desvías la atención, ¿No es así?. Lo sé porque a mi también me ha ocurrido y, sin embargo, yo nunca he estado interesado en la Princesa, pues esa es tarea del Príncipe. Supongo que ha sido ese pequeño detalle lo que ha evitado una mayor desgracia..._

Kakarotto besó sus cabellos y continuó acariciando sus mejillas, lo cierto era que nunca nadie se había interesado en ella. No de esa forma, ella había sido consagrada al cuidado y protección de la Princesa. No importaba lo que tenía que hacer, aunque la Princesa nunca la dejó exponerse demasiado ya que ambas eran muy unidas. Con el paso de los años ambas habían aprendido a cuidarse entre ellas como lo hacen dos hermanas. Desde que ambas hermosas jóvenes nacieron, fueron destinadas a ser las elegidas, soberana y guardiana respectivamente del reino. Pero no todo era tan sencillo...aquel maldito hechicero las había maldecido. Y lo hacía, seguía sus órdenes por el bienestar de su señora y también por volver a ver a su madre y sus hermanos cautivos.

Pero ese hombre le provocaba sensaciones extrañas con sus caricias, porque las palabras del sirviente estaban afectándola.

 _\- Algo me dice que ninguno de todos esos hombres que han pasado por aquí te han apreciado y visto como yo lo estoy haciendo. Después de todo, tú sabes antes de empezar que ellos van a morir y ellos sólo ven una criatura hermosa que se les ofrece sin reservas. Y eso es muy triste. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que un hombre te amo y te dio placer sin pensar en el suyo propio? ¿Cien años? No, no hables..._

Ella se revolvió furiosa de repente, con los ojos húmedos de frustración y rabia. Quiso morderle los dedos, pero Kakarotto sabía bien como alejarlos sin que sus dientes o su rencor supusieran una amenaza. Se apretó a su espalda, fundiendo el cuerpo con el de ella, aprisionándola contra la pared de piedra en un gesto de ternura para que se relajara, mientras la otra mujer de cabellos azules dormía profundamente.

Funcionó al cabo de unos minutos, dejó de forcejear y ya no quiso arrancarle un dedo. Las cuerdas se habían marcado con más crueldad a su tierna y blanca piel. En ese momento de debilidad, Kakarotto trató de acariciar nuevamente sus mejillas mientras soltaba las cuerdas de su delicado cuerpo. Ella gimió sonoramente y pudo sentir aquel líquido escurriendo por sus mejillas resbalando por sus propias manos, estaba llorando...Kakarotto se sintió muy triste.

 _\- Comprendo. La respuesta a mi pregunta es: nunca. Nadie pensaba en ti cuando buscaba estar contigo, así que asumo que, antes de que todo esto te afectase, eras una doncella del castillo. Alguien que conocía de verdad a la Princesa y que la servía sin malas intenciones...tú en verdad la querías, pues es el único motivo que puedes tener para matar a todo el que entra por ella y por su seguridad. Quizá tu maldición sea esa, impedir que alguien la libere, impidiendo así liberarte a ti misma. Que cruel destino... Pero eso va a acabar porque Vegeta despertará a la Princesa y tú serás libre, porque te reclamaré para mi y te enseñaré lo que es sentir el verdadero amor._

Kakarotto presionó suavemente su rostro acariciándolo, acariciando sus labios. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas y forcejeó para liberarse, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

 _\- ¿Vas a decirme cómo llegar al castillo? ¿Vas a decirme dónde está la Princesa?_ \- demandó - _Habla Milk..._

 _\- No..._ \- respondió ella con un suave gemido. Era la primera vez que la veía así tan desesperada, y entendía...aquella mujer que había aparecido tan de repente era tan o más importante para ella que la misma Princesa, al vasallo le encantó el sonido de su voz. Era tan melódica.

 _\- No me dejas otra alternativa Milk. Quiero que hables. Conseguiré que hables, tarde o temprano. Quiero que confíes en mí...yo no voy a dañarte -_ Le dijo al oído.

Ella no podía más, esto era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. La maldición estaba empezando a manifestarse otra vez. La rueda del destino comenzaba otra vez su girar...

 _\- Ella -_ Le dijo señalando a la joven que dormía profundamente a unos metros de ellos - _Ella es la Princesa Bulma_ \- Confesó.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_ \- Kakarotto se sorprendió, ¿Acaso habían tenido éxito? ¡La princesa había llegado a ellos!

\- _No puedo permitir que le hagan daño...ella, ella es mi hermana_ \- La miró pausadamente, como tratando de entender sus palabras.

 _\- ¿Tu hermana?_ \- Cuestionó sorprendido.

 _\- Sí, lo es...mi deber es protegerla de ustedes porque la arrancarán de mi lado. Mi señor Broly me matará si sabe que he confesado su identidad y..._

- _¿Broly? ¿Quién es Broly?_ \- Estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo.

\- _¿¡Es nuestro padre que no entiendes!? Bulma es sólo la carnada, yo soy uno de sus tantos objetos de protección... ¡Este reino es sólo una ilusión que se alimenta del alma de aquellos inocentes que se atreven a ingresar! ¡Y si Bulma despierta verdaderamente del hechizo de mi padre todos vamos a morir!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y a todas, me tardé mucho en actualizar éste fic y lo reconozco, no me odien! jaja bueno al fin termine el cap, es algo largo. Como les había comentado anteriormente, no creo que éste fic tenga muchos caps. Este cap contiene más VxB, pero como ya conocen el carácter insufrible del Príncipe, el no va a caer rendido a sus pies como lo ha hecho Gokú con Milk xD...paciencia mis queridos lectores. Bueno aprovechando el rating M de la historia, les pongo algo de lo que les gusta, no lo nieguen jajaja no hay lemon lemon, pero si lime.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia!, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones...abrazos de oso.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas muy básicas referencias del cuento la Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **Camino a la aventura**_

El silencio inundaba la cueva en donde se habían refugiado al anochecer, después de la confesión y las palabras que Milk le había soltado; se sintió algo mareado. La oscuridad empezó a hacerse presente y por primera vez en varias semanas, sintió miedo. Miedo que se vio seguido por un ahogado lamento amortiguado por la mordaza. A Kakarotto le hormiguearon la punta de los dedos y un ardor picante se concentró en la palma de su mano. Reprimió el recuerdo de aquel día con esa preciosa mujer, aún a sabiendas de que ahora mismo lo que más deseaba era sentir otra vez su trémula y tibia piel entre los dedos. La preciosa joven bajo la maldición le había confesado que aquella joven de piel pálida que se recuperaba de sus heridas, era nada menos que la Princesa.

Kakarotto observó con mucha atención como su piel blanca se transformaba en una línea blanca y brillante allí dónde las manos de Milk habían tocado. El cambio era casi instantáneo y sabía que la tranquilidad y la paz de la sanación se extendían lentamente por toda su piel. No le gustaba demasiado el aspecto que tenía la pobre muchacha dormida, se notaba muy delgada, pálida y demacrada, conocía demasiado bien a Vegeta y sabía que habían segundas intenciones de por medio; el Príncipe no tenía tanto autocontrol y solo quería castigarlas severamente como a unas vulgares esclavas, hacerle pagar caro a Milk la humillación sufrida.

La ofensa. Así era la nobleza, orgullosa hasta el final. Bien lo sabía él, que había sido siervo toda la vida.

Pero él no era como el Príncipe, él era la parte sensata y racional de aquella alianza; era cierto que quería castigarla también, pero jamás haciéndole daño, no la haría sufrir sin necesidad; ya bastante tiempo ha sufrido esa hermosa criatura como para causarle más dolor. Se sentía demasiado conmovido por las heridas de su alma, se notaba en su mirada que era muy infeliz, pero sabía que un atisbo de compasión en este preciso momento podría suponer una desventaja sobre ella. Podría aferrarse a esta compasión y no soltarla jamás. No, tenía que mostrarse severo e inflexible por su propio bien. Pero no inhumano. El joven vasallo se sumergió otra vez en sus cavilaciones, intentando pensar. Ella era salvaje, peligrosa, una asesina que atrapaba a los hombres en sus redes para luego matarlos mientras estaban envueltos en sus redes de placer.

¿Qué era esa bella criatura? De día parecía una hermosa joven, de noche también lo era...pero algunas cosas en ella cambiaban, como su aspecto. Seguía luciendo hermosa, pero...

¿A cuántos ignorantes habría desangrado con sus afilados dientes, similares a los colmillos de un lobo? ¿Cuántos habrían sobrevivido a sus mordiscos y habrían intentado matarla a ella? ¿Cuántos habrían herido, cortado o marcado tan suave y hermosa piel? ¿Cuántos hombres habría tenido entre sus piernas sin sentir nada salvo tristeza? ¿Quién debió ser el primer hombre que la hirió tan profundamente para quedar maldita durante tanto tiempo?

¿Broly? Ella había dicho que ese hombre era su padre.

Cada pregunta que él se hacía, se hundía un poco más en la desesperación y eso se reflejaba en su mano, pues la apretaba con tanta rabia que comenzaba a sangrar. Justo lo que no quería, no quería asustarla. Ella lloraba. Kakarotto se echó la mano a la cara lleno de repentina frustración. Respiró hondo, hasta tres veces, y se relajó, expulsando el aire por la nariz. Se acercó a ella, colocándose a su lado en el sueño rocoso de la cueva. Las dos manos del criado se posaron sobre las caderas temblorosas de la mujer, que dio un respingo por el contacto. Aproximándose a una distancia tal que ella pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo, posó los labios sobre su hombro desnudo. Recorrió lentamente la distancia que lo separaba de su cuello y finalmente, besó su oreja. Pasando una mano por entre el cuerpo de la mujer y la columna de piedra, le acarició suavemente el cabello.

 _\- Dime cual es la verdadera maldición_ \- ordenó.

 _\- No -_ respondió ella. ¿Había sonado a terquedad su negativa?

 _\- Dime la verdad, MIlk. ¿Por qué dijiste que si ella despierta moriremos? ¿Acaso ya no está despierta?_ \- repitió con calma. Su demanda fue acompañada por una caricia a sus labios y a su delicado mentón. Tenía el rostro ovalado y el labio inferior carnoso. Lo apretó delicadamente hasta teñirlo de un sabroso color cereza. _\- ¿Ella es la verdadera Princesa?_

 _\- No._

Kakarotto mantuvo la calma y deslizó la mano por su cuello, apretando con dos dedos bajo la mandíbula, sintiendo el ritmo del corazón pulsando contra las yemas.

 _\- ¿Solo sabes decir "no"?_ \- se burló él. - _Tienes el corazón desbocado y puedo notar como intentas mantener la respiración calmada a pesar de que apenas puedes contener el aliento -_ susurró suavemente en su oreja. Ella jadeó. - _Tus palabras son una negativa a mis preguntas, pero tu cuerpo responde afirmativamente a mis caricias. Sólo lamento que tus reacciones estén condicionadas por tu maldición. Seguramente se deba a años y años de atrapar a hombres bajo tu influjo, te excitas ante cualquier estímulo. Tienes una voluntad débil..._

 _\- Eso no es verdad..._ \- barboteó ella. Él se sintió lleno de júbilo; la habría tomado ahí mismo. ¡Un avance!. Le tapó la boca con la otra mano y apretó suavemente su tibio pecho hasta que ella se arqueó con un gemido.

 _\- Eventualmente me lo dirás Milk. Sé que confiarás en mí poco a poco como lo vienes haciendo hasta ahora. Los hechos hablan por ti, hermosa desconocida. Tienes unos labios de ensueño, un cuerpo sublime. Y lo sabes, y lo utilizas. Conmigo funcionó. Pero ahora ya estoy al tanto y confiarás en mí, pero no confíes aún en Vegeta... Él no confía en nosotros por el momento._

Le volvió a poner la venda en la boca y apartó la mano de su pecho. Kakarotto se miró los dedos con los que había tocado su cuerpo y los acercó a los labios. Cuanto ansiaba poseerla, cuanto ansiaba besarla; se moría de impaciencia por entrar en su cuerpo y borrar el oscuro y horrible pasado del que ella era cautiva. Sentir sus muslos temblando, su néctar fluyendo libremente entre sus cuerpos, sus labios llenos de placer y sus pechos hinchados de deseo por él.

La observó una última vez por esa noche antes de dejarla en aquel espacio reducido junto a la otra mujer y reunirse con el Príncipe, no debió hacerlo...por sus ojos resbalaban copiosas lágrimas.

En silencio, la abandonó y regresó dónde estaba el Príncipe, cuyo ceño fruncido auguraba que estaría enfadado al menos durante unos cuantos días.

 _\- ¿Y bien?_ \- preguntó impaciente.

 _\- Todo está bajo control, Príncipe_ \- con calma, Kakarotto cogió una cacerola de entre las pertenencias de las que disponían y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva. Seguía lloviendo, así que no le costó mucho llenar la cacerola con agua de lluvia y regresar. Puso el agua junto al fuego.

 _\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo con esa desgraciada..._ \- farfulló el soberano.

 _\- Sí, mi Señor. Lo sé..._ \- vaciló antes de volver a hablar. - _Puede que me lleve más tiempo del que pensaba en un principio._

 _\- ¿Más tiempo?_ \- protestó el joven muchacho. - _Deberíamos abandonarla aquí y seguir con la búsqueda nosotros solos._ \- dudó unos segundos en cuestionar - _¿Y qué hay de la otra mujer?_

 _\- No, no vamos a hacer eso, mi Señor_ \- su tono fue tajante y autoritario. El Príncipe se cruzó de brazos lanzando una maldición. - _La otra mujer es importante para la cautiva, posiblemente también sea una criatura de la maldición, por lo que creo conveniente que las mantengamos cerca de nosotros y estemos atentos; así no nos podrán sorprender_ \- aún no quiso rebelarle la identidad de la desconocida, además Milk le había confirmado que no era la verdadera, por lo que no estaba seguro en hasta dónde le mentía esa hermosa desconocida. Podía detectar la mentira en su tono de voz y su mirada nerviosa, su cuerpo era tan receptivo y a la vez tan sincero.

 _\- Hablaré con esa mujer cuando despierte, me llamó mucho la atención su vestimenta. Si te fijas bien en ella; la cautiva y esa mujer se ven muy diferentes; parece que ésta mujer tiene algún rango más importante. Y además si es parte de la maldición, ¿Por qué la atacaban esos espectros? ¿No se supone que es a nosotros a quienes quieren asesinar?_ \- cuestionó el Príncipe, confuso y a la vez desorientado por el rumbo que estaba tomando su expedición, él sólo quería encontrar a la estúpida Princesa y besarla o hacerle lo que sea que tuviese que hacer y desposarla, listo. Todo el reino dormido sería suyo; ella, que de seguro sería una bella mujer de más de cien años de edad, ¿Pero qué rayos importaba? No le importaba ella, salvo que esté en óptimas condiciones como para procrear un heredero, es todo lo que quería de ella, y por supuesto su riqueza y su ejército.

¿No era un plan asombroso? Pero debía reconocer que esa extraña mujer lo había perturbado, ¿Por qué la había salvado de ese espectro? ¿Por qué no la había dejado morir? ¿Compasión? No, no era eso.

Cuando el agua se templó, Kakarotto regresó con la cautiva y la joven dormida. Ella sollozaba. Otra punzada de compasión aleteó en su pecho. Depositó el cazo cerca de ella y humedeció un trapo. Empapado en agua tibia, escurrió el agua caliente por sus hombros. Las gotas se deslizaron por su espalda y provocaron un escalofrío de placer en ella. El vasallo se mantuvo en silencio mientras cubría su piel de agua caliente y restañaba las heridas de su espalda, acariciándola con ternura. Ella se relajó a medida que la calentaba.

 _\- Doy por hecho que las inclemencias del tiempo no suponen un inconveniente para ti. Habrías muerto de una pulmonía hace horas bajo la lluvia y sin embargo caminabas semidesnuda bajo ella. Por eso no te he cubierto con nada. Por eso y porque tienes un cuerpo hermoso y me gusta tenerte así -_ comentó en un momento dado, mientras pasaba el paño por sus muslos _. - Hay una cosa que quiero dejarte clara Milk: a mí no me interesa esa Princesa. Me interesas tú. Me interesa conocer la razón que te lleva a actuar de ésta forma, me interesa conocer tu cuerpo y tu mente y me interesa liberarte de ésta tortuosa condena. Veo que estás asustada, que tienes miedo. Yo te doy miedo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme, cómo es que sufriendo semejante condena durante todos estos años, temes lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo._

Rodeó la columna para ponerse frente a ella. Al instante la cautiva agachó la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

 _\- Me recuerdas mucho a ella._ \- recordó aquella vez, esa mujer a la que tuvo que asesinar - _Antes; una mujer, me ha mirado mientras otro hombre la besaba. Me ha abrazado cuando otro hombre le daba placer. Supongo que quería tenernos a los dos atrapados para que ninguno pudiese escapar, porque era una asesina del maldito que destruyó el Reino de donde provengo. Pero me inclino a pensar que en realidad me deseaba y quería que fuese yo quién le diese placer, quizás no debí matarla_ \- le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantarle el rostro pero ella se resistió. Kakarotto agarró su cabellera y tiró hacia abajo para alzar su cabeza y la penetró con la mirada. Los ojos de ella titilaron con la luz de los fuegos de la cueva. Le quitó la mordaza.

 _\- Dime la verdad que ocultas Milk._

 _\- Me es demasiado difícil confiar en ti..._

 _-Puedes confiar en mí, debes hacerlo o al final el Príncipe y yo moriremos y tú y tu hermana la Princesa nunca podrán salir de aquí, nunca podrán ser libres... ¿Acaso no deseas eso? ¿No deseas tener una vida feliz? ¿No es la felicidad y bienestar de tu hermana lo que persigues? ¿No es por ella que has soportado todos estos años? Ahora soy tu amigo. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando?_ \- demandó con impaciencia, endureciendo la mirada.

 _\- Mi padre maldijo a mi hermana y al Reino, pero no durmió a todos como se hizo creer, el creó una densa neblina venenosa y la envió a las calles del Reino, cada habitante aspiró aquel aire envenenado...mi padre no los durmió, él los dejó morir a todos -_ tartamudeó con un temblor en sus labios tan tiernos. Kakarotto estaba impactado por sus palabras. - _Él maldijo a mi hermana, la envenenó y la durmió, ella duerme un sueño eterno hasta que encuentre la luz, la luz en su interior...fue lo que él dijo; cuando ella despierte el efecto del veneno se activará y ella morirá, y con ella todos los seres que mi padre mantuvo con vida, ella posee una gran magia que es la que ha sostenido nuestras vidas durante todos estos años, ella es quien nos brinda estos poderes; pero ella no puede ser libre, tu Príncipe no es honesto; él no la amará jamás sólo quiere utilizarla. Está escrito, mi madre es una vidente ella lo profetizó hace muchísimo años, llegarían dos hombres de algún Reino lejano, uno lleno de ambición y frivolidad, el otro atormentado por los recuerdos y las dudas, ambos destruirán la maldición y con eso todos desapareceremos, la magia de la Princesa se apagará. No puedo permitirlo, ella nunca ha sido feliz, ella jamás ha conocido nada que no sea oscuridad y sufrimiento; mi padre la odiaba, la detestaba tanto por ser la más poderosa descendiente de la luz que le hizo todo este daño. - Milk lloraba inconsolablemente y a él se le partía el corazón por verla así -_ _A pesar de que mi padre está muerto, nadie ha podido deshacer el conjuro, es una magia tan oscura y antigua; mi madre que posee el poder de la luz lo ha intentado todo, pero es imposible; ella fue apresada por mi padre antes de morir y no he podido encontrarla, ni a ella ni a mis hermanos. Tengo miedo de que él los haya matado..._

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de sus muslos, su torso y finalmente, sus manos. Ella lo miró con impaciencia. En cuanto él la soltó, Milk retrocedió y echó a correr invadida por el pánico. Huyendo. No llegó muy lejos, cayó de bruces contra la piedra de la cueva y descubrió que tenía una cuerda atada al tobillo, cuyo extremo seguía atado a la columna. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza y, despacio, levantó la mirada hacia el vasallo, quién la observaba con extrañeza desde su posición elevada. Sabía que ella intentaría huir y se sintió un poco dolido. Pero lo entendió. Le había atado el tobillo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Le disgustaba que ella le tuviera miedo. Necesitaba borrar ese pánico de sus ojos asustados. No tenía sentido que ella fuese una asesina despiadada y luego lo mirase con esos ojos negros tan llenos de terror como un animalillo indefenso, nada de esto era su culpa; su padre había sido un maldito que la sumió en ésta desesperación.

Milk trató de desatarse la cuerda apresuradamente. Él no pudo resistirlo más y se cernió sobre ella. Le agarró una muñeca con brusquedad, le rodeó la nuca con la otra mano y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, alzando su rostro para besarla. Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando él le cubrió la boca con la suya. En esta ocasión ya no era un deseo irracional lo que impulsaba al hombre a besarla. Era una ardiente necesidad por desterrar la inseguridad que dominaba a esa mujer. Era contradictorio, su fogosidad anterior y su vacilación de ahora. Poco a poco sintió que ella cedía, que se relajaba y abría los labios. Con un gruñido ronco, Kakarotto se introdujo en su boca deseoso de llegar hasta dónde ningún otro hombre hubiese llegado jamás. No quería limitarse a besarla, quería que sintiera lo que era ser besada de verdad, con pasión, con deseo y con ganas de complacerla absolutamente.

La boca de Milk era lo que prometía, cálida, sabrosa, tímida. Huía de su lengua, como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto pudorosa. Kakarotto apretó los dedos en torno a su nuca y siguió envolviéndole la boca hasta que le arrancó un lamento. Saboreó el sonido con gozo y recibió un nuevo gemido absolutamente delicioso. Ella se apretó a él buscando una profundidad mayor, ladeando la cabeza para que sus bocas se acoplaran mejor. Se agarró a él con la mano libre. Quería dominar. Kakarotto le concedió una pequeña victoria, dejó que saboreara el momento, que se confiara. Antes de que ella pudiera arrebatarle el control, la cogió de las dos muñecas y le puso las manos en el suelo a los lados de su cabeza, obligándola a tumbarse. Se separó de sus labios a una distancia muy corta y la miró intensamente.

- _No, pequeña Milk, así no funcionan las cosas_ \- murmuró roncamente en su boca. - _Voy a liberarte de ésta maldición, vamos a salvar a tu hermana...te lo prometo. Voy a sacarte de aquí, sea como sea. Debe de existir una manera..._

Ella arqueó la espalda para tratar de apretarse a su cuerpo. Kakarotto se subió encima de ella a horcajadas y se sentó sobre sus muslos. Milk se removió de impaciencia. Era difícil resistirse teniéndola tan cerca. Pero el hombre permaneció impasible ante sus tentadoras ofertas. Era dificil tomar el control en una situación así.

 _\- Llegado el momento, sé que confiarás totalmente en mí._

Kakarotto se acomodó mejor sobre ella y metió una pierna entre los muslos, separándole las rodillas. Sujetándole una muñeca, con la otra mano acarició su rostro brevemente, luego su vientre y finalmente la besó, fue un beso suave y tímido. Ella gimió y se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Kakarotto apreció sus dientes blancos detrás de los labios rosas y los dos caninos afilados como cuchillos que habían estado a punto de matarlos.

 _\- Milk, eres una salvaje y necesitas disciplina. Deseas complacer y asesinar en nombre de tu causa, siempre has deseado complacer pero nadie ha hecho caso de tus demandas y estás furiosa. Pero yo sí. Yo hago caso de tus demandas, yo presto atención a los latidos de tu corazón y tus sentimientos._

La mujer se estremeció y levantó la cadera, ansiosa por recibir más caricias. Él la atormentó frenando las caricias.

 _\- De nuevo, me cuestionas. Acepta lo que te doy. No quiero más, ni quiero menos. Quiero lo que quiero. Quieta._

Ella se detuvo y le miró compungida.

 _\- Milk...Milk_ \- se escuchó la débil y suave voz femenina en toda la estancia, la pálida mujer de cabellos azules comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Milk se removió nerviosa y el joven siervo se levantó alejándose de ella, nervioso a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué le sucedía con ella? Perdía el juicio cuando la tocaba.

Milk se rindió, incapaz de seguir soportando aquella tortura. Lloraba de emoción y también de dolor contenido, con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando bruscamente en su pecho. En los últimos años su pulso sólo se aceleraba cuando mordía y bebía, cuando la sangre entraba en contacto con su lengua y el calor abrasador le bajaba por la garganta. Pero esto, esto que ese hombre le había hecho sentir, era intenso; tan intenso que no podía ser cierto y tan abrumador que daba miedo, estaba aterrada ante su suerte.

Durante los últimos años, que habían sido muchos, el lazo entre ella y su hermana se había estrechado. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba cautiva, del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había sido apresada y castigada, hasta el instante en el cual decidió que no podía resistirlo más. Suplicó entre gritos tratando de acercarse a la joven mujer que acababa de despertar.

 _\- Por favor... déjala huir -_ sollozó.

 _\- ¿Por qué, Milk?_ \- dijo entre suspiros la joven de cabellos azules - ¿Por qué insistes en que nos separemos? No quiero que te hagan daño - trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba debilitado.

 _\- Li-béra-me..._ \- farfulló cada sílaba con un nudo en la garganta - _Va a recaer, su energía está muy débil, por favor -_ le suplicó.

\- Lo haré, Milk, lo haré... haré todo eso y más. Las ayudaré - el hombre se acercó a la cautiva y comenzó a desatarla, primero el nudo que tenía en el tobillo, luego la mordaza y finalmente las manos, ella se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la joven debilitada, la rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos y comenzó nuevamente con el proceso de curación, sólo cuando su hermana era atacada por algún espectro muy poderoso o intentaba ella misma deshacerse de la maldición se debilitaba tanto al punto de rozar la muerte.

A veces su hermana era tan testaruda, a pesar de ser tan comprensiva e inteligente.

 _\- Haré lo que me pides... lo haré. Te lo suplico, nunca me abandones Bulma...seremos libres... lo... necesitas... lo necesito..._ \- jadeó ahogándose con su propia respiración, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

.

.

* * *

 _\- No confío en ti y menos en esa mujer_ \- dijo el Príncipe. Era la sexta vez que se encaraba contra Milk desde que dejaran atrás la caverna que había servido de refugio hasta que cesó la tormenta. _\- Así que, en esta ocasión, vas a ir por delante de nosotros, la mujer la que tanto cuidas vendrá a nuestro lado._

 _\- Creo, mi buen Príncipe, que..._

 _\- Cállate, Kakarotto-_ atajó el soberano con los dientes apretados.

El sirviente se tragó la protesta al ver la furiosa mirada de su señor, pero no se movió de su posición entre Milk y el soberano. Lo último que deseaba era escuchar otra vez larga lista de razones por las cuales el Príncipe debía matar a la mujer y abandonarla para que su cuerpo fuese devorado por los gusanos y las bestias. Aquella imagen sobrecogía a Kakarotto en más de un sentido, no podía imaginar la dulce carne de ella siendo atravesada por aceros, desgarrada por dientes o devorada por los gusanos. Además, la violencia implícita en las palabras del Príncipe lo irritaba. Nunca había puesto en duda su lealtad hacia él, pero empezaba a sentirse terriblemente tentado de darle un buen puñetazo para que dejase de comportarse de esa manera tan infantil. Inculcarle un poco de sentido común y meterle en la cabeza que no hacía falta ser tan condenadamente desagradable para mostrar su desacuerdo.

En esta ocasión, la discusión había comenzado cuando se detuvieron al borde de un precipicio, en un desfiladero de enormes proporciones imposible de cruzar. Milk había asegurado que, si bordeaban el lado en el que estaban, encontrarían un árbol con el tronco caído junto a un arbusto de flores silvestres de color azul, señal de que allí se encontraba el puente que los llevaría al otro lado. Lo hicieron con mucha precaución y atentos a todo el entorno, ya que aunque no llovía, seguía siendo un lugar oscuro y cualquier paso en falso podría lanzarlos al vacío. Para cuando dieron con el árbol y el arbusto de flores azules, allí no había ninguna clase de puente y eso había enfurecido al Príncipe, que a punto estuvo de darle un azote a la cautiva con la funda de la espada. Bulma les aseguró que el puente estaba ahí, pero que era invisible y sólo los que conocían el lugar sabían dónde se encontraba. Tanto Kakarotto como el Príncipe se habían aproximado al borde, sólo para ver una caída de varios cientos de metros y oscuridad al final del mismo.

 _\- ¿Qué esperan? Crucen ustedes primero_ \- demandó el Príncipe. Milk se pegó a la espalda del vasallo y Bulma tiritó en su lugar. Él en lugar de pensar en defender su honor, lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue la imagen de su desnudez, la del color de su piel cuando se sonrojaba y visión de su mirada turquesa.

El Príncipe había manifestado rápidamente su poca confianza en ellas cuando el vasallo, agotado, había asumido que era momento de seguir la marcha. Explicó a su Señor lo que había logrado pactar con la mujer: ella no podía decirles dónde estaba la Princesa por la maldición, pero podía llevarlos lo más cerca posible hasta ella por un camino rápido y seguro. Antes de emprender la marcha, el Príncipe exigió que fuesen atadas por precaución; Él así lo hizo. Para evitar la tentación constante de ver sus cuerpos desnudos inmunes a los elementos naturales, les puso una capa por encima de los hombros y la ciñó a sus cinturas.

Aquella caminata estaba siendo un tormento para ambos hombres.

Pero aun así, podían adivinar las curvas de sus caderas, la prominencia de sus pechos y sus blancos y esbeltos tobillos quedaban al descubierto.

Las mujeres cumplieron su palabra y los guiaron por el camino correcto para salir del bosque. Caminaban detrás del vasallo, que era quién tiraba de la cuerda que les ataba las manos y de tanto en tanto se volvía para brindarles una mirada de amistad. No sufrieron más emboscadas, y avanzaron con presteza por entre los árboles.

Una vez dejaron atrás el bosque vislumbraron una extensa llanura de tierra pantanosa y cultivos marchitos. Encontraron un granero medio derrumbado en el que acamparon para pasar la noche.

El Príncipe Vegeta dividía su atención entre la mujer de cabellos azules y el entorno, pero ella le puso las cosas difíciles desafiándolo. Los días en la cueva le parecieron ya lejanos cuando la mujer había despertado cerca de él, lo había mirado fijamente y le había sonreído. El sirviente tiró de la cuerda que le ataba las manos para intentar que ella lograse volver a dormir. Ella aterrizó convenientemente sobre el suelo y el hombre aprovechó voltear la mirada y fingir que su sonrisa no lo había conmocionado, se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Unas horas más tarde, tras una frugal comida, decidieron salvar el tramo que les restaba hasta la muralla de la ciudad a caballo. El Príncipe abrió la marcha y acomodaron a cada una de las jóvenes en la parte delantera de las monturas.

Unas horas más tarde, encontraron aquel abismo en la tierra que les impedía seguir avanzando. Se asemejaba a una grieta en la piedra, como si la tierra se hubiese abierto por el paso del tiempo.

 _\- Yo cruzaré el puente_ \- convino finalmente Kakarotto para acabar la discusión. Confiaba plenamente en las palabras dadas por ambas mujeres y era hora de demostrarlo. Era momento de dejar la lujuria atrás y emplear la mente en algo productivo.

Se encaminó hacia el borde del desfiladero, observando que, claramente, allí no había más que un abismo negro que prometía una caída interminable. Sonrió para sus adentros y se agachó para recoger un puñado de tierra seca. Luego, la arrojó hacia el desfiladero, ante la envidiosa mirada de su Señor por no haber pensado en aquello y los ojos brillantes de admiración en los rostros de ambas jóvenes por su gran idea. El polvo aterrizó sobre una superficie invisible, revelando los bordes de un puente de dos metros de ancho. El vasallo sonrió con morbosa satisfacción y miró a su Príncipe levantando una ceja.

 _\- Crucemos..._ \- se aclaró la garganta y trató de disimular el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Nunca imaginó sentirse tan incómodo por una situación así.

 _\- ¡Cuidado Kakarotto!_

Un chillido agudo, similar al de un pájaro de presa, retumbó por todo el desfiladero y de pronto una criatura alada surgió por el borde. A esta criatura le siguieron cuatro más, que se abalanzaron sobre el vasallo y lo derribaron. Se revolvió cuando unas manos lo agarraron de los brazos y de las piernas, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Un cuerpo femenino se subió encima del suyo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

 _\- Arpías -_ murmuró Bulma con un gemido.

El Príncipe ya había desenvainado el acero y se dirigía a rescatar a su vasallo cuando tres de aquellas criaturas lo enfrentaron. Eran mujeres y estaban completamente desnudas; cuerpos femeninos de formas voluptuosas y rostros hermosamente provocativos lo estudiaron de arriba a abajo con un brillo codicioso en las pupilas. Dos enormes alas de colores pardos se extendían a sus espaldas, salpicadas de tintes oscuros. Tenían los cabellos sueltos y ondulados, los labios rojos y los pechos turgentes. Cuando la mirada del Príncipe se deslizó hacia abajo, descubrió que sus pies eran como las garras de los pájaros. Al mirar de nuevo sus rostros, ellas sonreían. Todos sus dientes estaban afilados y sus ojos eran de un negro brillante y profundo. El Príncipe vaciló ante la hermosura de aquellas criaturas, cuyas poses eran seductoras, nada hostiles. Sintió unas manos femeninas a su espalda y descubrió a otra de esas exuberantes mujeres. La cercanía lo impactó, el aura de peligro que desprendía era tan potente como su belleza y cuando ella lo devoró con un ardiente beso, cualquier atisbo de cordura fue borrado. Antes de poder reaccionar, las otras dos mujeres se le habían acercado y una de ellas se subió sobre la hoja de la espada, metiéndola entre sus piernas mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de provocación, toqueteándole entre las piernas.

Kakarotto no estaba en mejor situación, tres de las mujeres lo tenían inmovilizado en el suelo y una cuarta se le había subido encima a horcajadas. La excitación previa a la que había estado sometido durante el viaje no ayudó en absoluto a calmar sus emociones; en cuanto la mujer lo envolvió con sus poderosos muslos, se endureció más de lo que ya estaba. Tragó saliva tratando de pensar una forma de escapar, pero el calor del sexo femenino sumado a los pechos curvos y puntiagudos que lo rodeaban, concentraban toda su sangre en un único punto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo y ahogó un jadeo, tratando de contenerse. Las risitas cantarinas enviaron oleadas de deseo contenido a su entrepierna y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Pero imaginar a Milk estando rodeado de cuerpos excitados que prometían alivio no fue una buena idea. La mujer que tenía encima deslizó las manos por su rostro, su pecho y empezó a desatar los cordones de sus pantalones. El joven vasallo se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, pero su forcejeo enardecía a las mujeres y su pelvis se rozaba entre las piernas de la que tenía encima. Con gemidos y gorjeos, las arpías arrancaron su ropa, tocaron su pecho desnudo, sus hombros y sus brazos. El tacto era ardiente, le quemaban la piel con cada caricia y sus risas le provocaban espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Una de ellas le besó la boca y él le mordió el labio en respuesta. Ella protestó, pero cogió su cara con las dos manos y lamió sus mejillas, su frente y mordisqueo su oreja. Una segunda boca se deslizó por su torso. Una extraña melodía le fue cantada al oído, nublándole los sentidos y las manos sedosas cubrieron su cuerpo.

Un aullido de pura rabia rasgó el sobrecargado ambiente y Kakarotto sintió que la presión que las mujeres ejercían sobre él se aflojaba. La que había estado todo el tiempo encima de él aterrizó a un lado en una mezcla de piernas, plumas y gruñidos hasta que una enorme salpicadura de sangre se elevó en el aire. Milk le desgarró la garganta con sus dientes afilados y le arrancó un puñado de plumas de una de sus alas. Cuando encaró a las otras tres mujeres, su mirada ardía prendida con la llama de mil fuegos y por su hermosa boca resbalaba sangre fresca, deslizándose por su cuello y sus pechos desnudos. El cambio fue instantáneo, las mujeres aladas emitieron unos agudos chillidos y sus facciones se trasformaron en grotescas muecas de avaricia. Milk se lanzó cual bestia sobre las tres a la vez, rodando por el suelo, formando otra nube de piernas, plumas y sangre. Kakarotto reaccionó sacando el puñal que guardaba en la bota y hundió el arma en el lustroso muslo desnudo de una de las arpías, que lanzó un alarido rabioso. Sus delicadas manos se abalanzaron sobre el rostro del vasallo, dispuestas para arrancarle los ojos. El hombre extrajo el puñal de la pierna y lo hundió entre sus costillas, depositando, no sin un atisbo de tristeza, el cuerpo femenino en el suelo mientras expiraba.

Bulma por su parte se enredó en el cuerpo de una de las arpías, todavía tenía las manos atadas y la soga que le sobraba se les enredaba en los pies, pero eso no le impidió hacerle frente y defenderse, ella no poseía un gran poder físico como su hermana, el cuerpo que ahora poseía era producto de la magia, de su propia magia...era de eso de lo que podía valerse para ayudar a Milk. Al contemplar la brutalidad de su dulce hermanita menor se sintió afortunada por tenerla a su lado, la había echado tanto de menos. Un chillido a su derecha la alertó, justo en el instante en que veía a una arpía descender en picado desde el aire con las garras por delante. Se hizo a un lado y ella aterrizó dónde antes había estado el Príncipe. La enfrentó formando en una de sus manos un ataque mágico, pero el Príncipe, con menos escrúpulos que ella, ya había acudido en su rescate y atravesó el pecho de la arpía. El acero asomó tintado en rojo y el cuerpo se derrumbó a sus pies sin vida.

Los tres observaron la cruenta lucha entre la arpía y Milk, la primera había logrado agarrar a la mujer de los brazos con sus garras y levantó el vuelo. Kakarotto echó a correr, pero sólo alcanzó a rozar el tobillo de Milk cuando esta fue levantada en el aire. El Príncipe rezongó una maldición y sin pensarlo lanzó la espada contra la arpía. Esta realizó una finta en el aire y el acero sólo le cortó unas plumas. Con determinación, la arpía se dirigió volando a trompicones hacia el abismo con Milk entre sus garras.

 _\- No, no, no..._ \- Kakarotto cogió su arco y buscó a tientas las flechas desperdigadas por el suelo mientras el Príncipe se lanzaba a la carrera hacia el acantilado. No vaciló al poner un pie en medio de la nada y cruzó velozmente el puente invisible, quedando suspendido en mitad de la nada.

 _\- ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!_ \- gritaba Bulma, frustrada, estaba muy débil y acumular su magia tomaría unos minutos, minutos que su hermana no tenía para sobrevivir.

Sobreponiéndose a aquella visión tan extraña, Kakarotto tensó el arco y disparó. La flecha atravesó el cuello de la arpía, pero su errático vuelo no se detuvo y con sus últimas fuerzas, se lanzó al vacío. Milk emitió un grito desgarrador cuando se vio impulsada hacia abajo por efecto de la gravedad... pero tuvo tiempo de lanzar la cuerda que ataba sus manos hacia dónde se encontraba el Príncipe. El soberano agarró la soga y se tensó, preparado para recibir el tirón. El peso de Milk, sumado al de la arpía agarrada a sus brazos lo tiró al suelo cuando se produjo un brusco frenazo. La arpía soltó los brazos de la joven y ésta se balanceó peligrosamente como un péndulo de un lado a otro, poniendo a prueba la resistencia del Príncipe. Kakarotto, con el corazón en un puño, cruzó el puente invisible y con ayuda de Bulma, alzaron a Milk. Sólo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, herida y sangrando por un millón de cortes, se sintió medianamente aliviado.

 _\- Empiezo a cansarme de que todo lo que quiere matarnos en este maldito lugar, antes tenga que seducirnos-_ resolló el monarca, con el cuerpo tenso por la lucha y la sangre chorreándole por los codos. - _La próxima cosa viva que vea, la atravesaré con mi espada y no dejaré que me ponga una mano encima..._

 _\- Gracias... -_ la joven de cabellos azules se le acercó con la cabeza gacha, aún temblaba ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes - _Gracias por ayudar a Milk, Príncipe Vegeta_ \- agachó la cabeza otra vez en sentido de agradecimiento, él no supo la razón de su nerviosismo pero no puedo decirle nada, las palabras no salían de su boca. Él no necesitaba ningún tipo de agradecimiento. Sólo quería ver a la dichosa Princesa.

Completamente sordo, Kakarotto apretó a Milk contra su pecho, mientras empezaba a pensar que aquel viaje era demasiado peligroso.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí ando actualizando este fic. Me demore un poco y les pido disculpas, poco a poco iré retomando los fics donde los dejé xD. Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Aquí ya empieza el VxB, como siempre el Príncipe tan...tan... *.***

 **¿Qué decirles? Me divierto mucho escribiendo esto xD Pienso que es algo muy diferente de lo que he escrito hasta ahora y trato de ver imágenes de esos seres mitológicos y todo eso para poder describirlos y poder meterme a la historia. Gracias a todos de antemano y les envío muchos abrazos de oso polar!**

 **Muy buenas lunas**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas referencias del cuento La Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 ** _El espíritu de luz_**

Bulma estaba muy preocupada. Observaba con impotencia el frágil cuerpo de su hermana que, enfermo, estaba cubierto de heridas que no dejaban de sangrar ni cicatrizaban bien. Su hermana se estremecía de fiebre, con la piel sudorosa y caliente, gemía de dolor con suspiros muy leves y, de tanto en tanto, cerraba los ojos y se desmayaba; sólo su convulsa respiración evidenciaba que todavía vivía. Pero no decía nada, no se quejaba ni protestaba, solamente estaba ahí, tumbada, padeciendo en silencio.

Y ella estaba tan hundida en la tristeza que no podía pensar en nada. Le sostenía la mano y la miraba angustiada mientras refrescaba su frente con paños húmedos. Pero era un gesto inútil, sabía que su hermana no podía sentir los cambios de temperatura porque era inmune a ellos y ninguno de los tres conocía otra forma de bajarle la fiebre. El Príncipe había decidido dejarlas a solas, esperando también a que Kakarotto se hiciera a la idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Pero ella no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar que su adorada hermana menor podría morir así, tan repentinamente, sin haber podido pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por salvaguardar su existencia. Todavía no había podido lograr deshacer el hechizo que su padre le había lanzado y sentía que el alma se le desgarraba por dentro con cada gemido de dolor de su hermana.

Vegeta estaba muy alterado por lo sucedido, estaba cansado de todos los ataques de este nefasto reino; esa muchacha, la cautiva protegida de Kakarotto estaba muy grave y él sabía que no sobreviviría al día siguiente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga para su vasallo.

Habían cruzado el puente cuando lograron derrotar a las arpías. Ellos habían salido ilesos, pero Milk había luchado con sus propias manos y con sus colmillos, en clara desventaja contra unas bestias con garras, dientes afilados y alas para volar. Tenía un hombro desgarrado y dislocado, la clavícula partida y las muñecas rotas, además de tener cortes por todos los brazos y una profunda herida en el vientre. La habían salvado de morir despeñada por el precipicio, pero el brusco frenazo con la cuerda había causado más secuelas que el ataque de las mujeres aladas y Bulma no había podido ayudarla, sus poderes mágicos estaban tan débiles debido a la forma etérea que tuvo que tomar para poder guiar a Milk, sentía miedo de la reacción de esos hombres; se les veía muy diferentes de los que había intentado llegar hasta ella y cruzar el portal.

Pero por más vendas que le pusiera, más agua que le diera a beber, más ungüentos y remedios que utilizara para sanar sus heridas, nada parecía funcionar sobre su cuerpo. Todo era debido, seguramente, a la maldición de la que era objeto, pues nada le servía de alimento ya que no tenía necesidad de comer y el frío o el calor no la afectaban. Por eso su cuerpo no podía asimilar los remedios, no podía brindarle ella misma el alimento pues su cuerpo no era real, era solamente una transfiguración, un hechizo.

El Príncipe ya había apuntado que gastar todo lo que tenían en ella sería desperdiciarlo para el futuro incierto que les esperaba a ellos cuando tuvieran que dejarla atrás. Semejante perspectiva había hundido a Kakarotto en un estado de desesperación absoluta.

Al otro lado del puente invisible se encontraba la muralla de la ciudad y unos metros más al este, una gran puerta de madera que era la entrada principal. El sendero de tierra estaba lleno de maleza y rastrojos, tuvieron que apartarlos para poder avanzar, cargando con el cuerpo moribundo de Milk, porque ella jamás la dejaría atrás y aquel joven, Kakarotto también se negaba a dejarla tirada en el camino. No encontraron a nadie que guardase o protegiese la entrada y el rastrillo estaba subido, así que entraron con cautela, siempre vigilando no encontrarse con nada. Milk, débilmente y bajo la atenta vigilancia de Bulma, les había señalado un edificio cerca de la muralla y les había asegurado que nada peligroso había por esa zona.

Se acercaron al edificio, un simple puesto de guardia hecho de piedra y con una sola planta. La puerta estaba destrozada y el interior removido, pero al fondo había una cama. Sólo era un bulto de paja sobre una estructura de madera, pero fue suficiente para ella, que extendió su capa sobre el jergón y le pidió al vasallo que la tumbase delicadamente allí, envuelta en una mezcla de vendas blancas teñidas de sangre y tierra negra. La acomodó lo mejor que pudo, le lavó las heridas por enésima vez y volvió a cambiarle las vendas. Diez minutos más tarde volvían a ser rojas y Milk sollozaba suavemente sin decir nada, sin decirles si le dolía o se sentía más aliviada. Cogió su mano y la besó con ternura, transmitiéndole palabras de aliento, porque ya no se le ocurría nada más que hacer para salvar a su pequeña hermana, cuánto daría por ser ella quien sufriese ese dolor; pero su maldito padre las había condenado al eterno sufrimiento.

Fuera del edificio, el Príncipe inspeccionó los alrededores. El castillo se veía ahora más cerca, una imponente estructura en el centro de la ciudad que se elevaba sobre unas rocas. Estaba completamente cubierto de hiedras y espinos, largas ramas que trepaban por la piedra y se agarraban como zarpas para trepar hasta lo alto. No podía ver dónde nacían estas raíces oscuras, pero parecían salir de entre las casas más cercanas al castillo. Contó cuatro torres principales, además de diez almenas dispuestas cada pocos metros. Desde aquel lado no podía ver la entrada principal ni el camino de entrada, sino un lateral sobre el que se elevaba un enorme trecho de roca. Pensó que tal vez el castillo poseía más de un muro en su interior, pero no podía saberlo desde allí y por más que lo miraba tampoco lograba averiguar en qué época había sido construido. Decían que la maldición había comenzado hacía cien años, pero ese castillo parecía más antiguo de los que él había visto. Calculó mentalmente la altura respecto de su posición y sacudió la cabeza, sin duda este era una fortaleza impresionante y a juzgar por el emplazamiento, imposible de conquistar. Probablemente, estaría preparado para sufrir el peor de los asedios.

Una extraña sensación de regocijo lo invadió. Si conquistaba ese castillo con un beso de su dichosa princesa, iba a ser un Príncipe afortunado.

No podía distinguir bien los estandartes, porque solo eran jirones ondeando fantasmagóricamente sobre los muros. Tampoco podía ver guardias o arqueros en las torres, pero es que estaba demasiado lejos todavía. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle en la que se encontraba, completamente desierta y abandonada y a pocos metros distinguió las primeras casas de la ciudad. Eran de una sola planta, de piedra y algunas tenían soportes de madera, podridos por la lluvia. Escogió una casa al azar y decidió echar un vistazo. Era eso, o asistir a la muerte de esa mujer y no tenía ánimos para presenciar algo así, ver a la mujer de cabellos azules llorar.

El suelo de madera crujió bajo su peso. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero colocado ordenadamente en su lugar. En la primera habitación había una mesa sobre la que había un caldero vacío con restos de comida momificados por el paso del tiempo y dos platos dispuestos para los comensales. Había también una jarra de agua, pero estaba vacía. Una de las sillas estaba volcada y la otra separada de la mesa. Aquello no le ofrecía demasiada información, así que se internó un poco más, estudiando la habitación. El hogar estaba apagado, la madera apilada a un lado, y había una puerta en la pared derecha. La abrió con cautela, solo para descubrir que se trataba de la cocina. Un poco más al fondo, encontró unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Empezó a subir...

Bulma supo que no tenía más opción, tenía que pedirle a ese joven vasallo que ayudase a su hermana, tendría que confiarle su secreto porque definitivamente no quería verla morir, amaba a su hermana, era lo único que le quedaba ahora. Se acercó al joven y lo llamó con un gesto de la mano, Kakarotto se acercó a ella; se le notaba mortificado, ¡Qué afortunada era Milk de haber conocido a un caballero que la ame!

― ¿Qué le ocurre? ―apremió gritando―. ¡Hábleme, maldita sea! ¡Dime qué le pasa! Dime cómo puedo ayudarla, ¡por favor! ―exigió.

―Por favor guarda la compostura ―le pidió sutilmente―Ella puede curarse pero, lamentablemente yo no puedo ayudarla, tienes que hacerlo tú.

―Haré lo que sea, quiero que esté bien...por favor Princesa, dime que tengo que hacer ―le suplicó.

―Ella necesita sangre para curarse ―suspiró, era momento de decir la verdad― Yo no puedo darle mi sangre, ya que este cuerpo no es real; lo cree gracias a mi magia, sólo encontraré mi cuerpo cuando encuentre el poder de la luz, es un portal hacia el mundo en donde se encuentra mi verdadero cuerpo.

―No entiendo Princesa...

―Eso no es importante ahora, por favor dale de tu sangre a Milk o morirá en unos minutos...por lo que más quieras, deja que beba de ti ―le suplicó.

―Sí, ella va a salvarse, tenemos que confiar.

Bulma lo dejó junto a su hermana y salió de aquella estancia, quería hablar con aquel Príncipe; necesitaba contarle parte de la verdad y agradecerle otra vez por haber ayudado a su hermana, sin su oportunda acción ella no habría sobrevivido, el Príncipe Vegeta parecía un sujeto frío pero en el fondo, no era tan así y ella estaba segura...

MIlk emitió un rugido estremecedor y abrió los ojos de golpe. De su boca sobresalieron aquellos dientes puntiagudos y brillantes que Kakarotto había visto muchas veces y que otras tantas había recorrido deliciosamente con la lengua. Sobrecogido por aquel repentino cambio, le soltó la mano y retrocedió por instinto, para después arrepentirse por haber hecho algo así. Estaba asustado por la suerte de su hermosa cautiva, pero también asustado por su fuerza y su fiereza y aquel rugido ponía los pelos de punta. Milk se revolvió sobre el lecho, agravando sus heridas por los bruscos movimientos y sus chillidos empezaron a revolverle las entrañas.

Kakarotto se abalanzó sobre ella cuando intentó incorporarse y la inmovilizó contra la cama, recuperándose de la primera impresión; podía notar el calor y la viscosidad de la sangre que manaba de las heridas en sus propias manos. Rozó sin querer una herida fresca y abierta, en los dedos pudo sentir el hueso descubierto de sus costillas y tuvo que reprimir las náuseas. Hombres más duros que ella habían muerto por heridas así, resultaba increíble que pudiera moverse y tener tanta fuerza como para hacerle frente.

―Milk por favor...no quiero que me dejes ahora―le suplicó sollozando.

Ella lo miró con los iris enrojecidos, con esos ojos malditos y le enseñó los colmillos como un animal amenazador, como si él fuera un completo desconocido que atentase contra su vida. Kakarotto vaciló y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo de allí de puro horror, pero aguantó el tipo y le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le hacía daño en las costillas, parecía que fuera a romperle el pecho para poder huir, como si no tuviera tanto temple como su dueño. La mujer rugió con fuerza y le lanzó un arañazo a la cara, marcándole la mejilla con tres surcos profundos y luego le clavó los dedos en el cuello, hundiéndole las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar, con la mirada enloquecida. El vasallo descargó todo su peso sobre ella y le agarró la muñeca para separarle la mano del cuello, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. Bulma le había dicho que él tenía que ayudarla, debía de ser fuerte para ella.

La cautiva pataleó y chilló tan agudamente como si arañasen una pizarra. Tenía la muñeca rota y se la estaba retorciendo, provocándole un daño horrible. Se estremeció de espanto sintiendo la creciente necesidad de hacerla callar de algún modo, aquellos gritos le daban ganas de vomitar y empezaba a desesperarse. Lanzó una sarta de maldiciones para descargar tensión y evitar hacerle más daño del que se estaba haciendo ella misma, por su mente empezó a pasar desagradables imágenes.

― ¡Estate quieta, maldita sea! ―ordenó. Pero estaba claro que ella no escuchaba ni pensaba, estaba fuera de control, poseída por su naturaleza maldita.

Al tirarle de la muñeca una vez más, ella lanzó un alarido y se abalanzó sobre él para morderle. Sintió como atravesaba el cuero y la tela de la manga, la piel y finalmente la carne; y también sintió como la sangre llenaba la boca de Milk. Kakarotto aulló de dolor y la agarró del pelo sin miramientos, tirando fuerte para apartarla de su brazo. Pero la mujer se había aferrado a su antebrazo como un niño hambriento al pecho de su madre y durante los primeros segundos empezó a tragar con ansiedad. Kakarotto le soltó el pelo y sacó el puñal de la funda, alzándolo sobre la espalda de la cautiva. Ya estaba a punto de hundírselo cuando la mujer se apartó de un salto y retrocedió hasta el rincón más alejado de la habitación, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos temblando sin control y empezó a llorar.

Kakarotto soltó el cuchillo como si se hubiera quemado con él y se cubrió la herida para detener la hemorragia. Observó con horror a Milk, espantado por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle y angustiado por la negra sensación que le inundaba el pecho. Nunca había estado tan asustado ni se había sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo, pero había percibido una hostilidad tan pura en ella que estaba profundamente aterrado. Milk era inestable y peligrosa y odiaba la sensación de sentirse amenazado por ella. El Príncipe había tenido razón al no fiarse de ellas.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―empezó a murmurar ella, con la voz rota ahogada por el llanto. Se mecía adelante y atrás, llorando desconsoladamente.

Kakarotto guardó silencio, sintiendo que el miedo se diluía y daba paso a la furia. No le gustaba nada esta situación, no le gustaba que ella le hubiese mordido y bebido su sangre. Pensó en los momentos que habían compartido, los momentos en los que esa dulce muchacha había sucumbido al placer y se había entregado sin reservas, en el miedo que había sentido cuando pensó que iba a perderla. Había sido perfecta, una salvaje criatura que había conocido, que era hermosa, cautivante y deliciosamente complaciente. Abrió la boca para gritarle pero la cerró de inmediato al contemplarla mejor, hecha un desastre, cubierta de sangre, medio desnuda, con su suave piel sucia y unas heridas mortales.

Sacudió otra vez la cabeza y respiró hondo, aclarándose las ideas. ¿Qué podía decirle que ella no supiera ya? ¿Qué era una mujer maldita, una asesina? No podía romper su promesa de ayudarla al primer obstáculo. Apretó los dientes y se puso en pie.

Ella se encogió contra la esquina de la habitación, como si quisiera fundirse con los muros o con el suelo. Kakarotto dio un paso hacia ella y la muchacha ahogó sus sollozos, tragándose los lamentos, temblando exageradamente. Tenía que comprobar sus heridas, habrían empeorado con el forcejeo, por lo que se agachó junto a ella. Milk se pegó a la pared, dándole la espalda, dispuesta a atravesarla si hacía falta. Tenía la cara sucia, llena de sangre, salvo por los regueros que las lágrimas le habían limpiado. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

―Déjame verte las heridas ―exigió, con la voz desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Ella gimió y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza, fundiéndose a la pared. Él no quería ser brusco otra vez, no le gustaba serlo.

― ¿Por qué me has mordido así tan de repente? ―preguntó en tono neutro.

Milk hipó antes de responderle, pero solo balbuceó cosas sin sentido. Kakarotto se frotó los ojos, impaciente.

―Tu sangre –susurró ella. Vaciló antes de añadir―: Me sana.

Él la miró fijamente, pero ella le rehusó la mirada.

―Explícate ―demandó.

Milk hizo un mohín y se mordió los labios, sollozando con amargura.

―Muchos hombres me han herido con sus armas... la sangre que bebo de ellos cura mis heridas y me hace fuerte... pero sólo funciona con hombres...

― ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ―gritó, furioso, dando un golpe a la pared. Ella se estremeció y metió la cabeza entre las piernas―. ¿A qué diablos esperabas para decírmelo, MIlk? ―espetó―. ¿A qué fuese demasiado tarde? Si no fuese porque tu hermana me lo sugirió...

―No quería morderte... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―gimió sollozando―. No quería hacerte daño... lo lamento mucho...

Kakarotto se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y la cubrió en un abrazo protector, estrechándola a su pecho. Se sentía culpable por haberla tirado del pelo, pero había sido necesario. Milk se aferró a él y descargó su tristeza en un profundo y desconsolado llanto. Él la apretó fuerte, calmándola y calmándose a sí mismo. Había sido demasiado estúpido, había pensado con lujuria y no con la cabeza; en lo único que pensaba era en hundirse entre sus piernas y pasarse la vida sumergido en su cálida humedad y eso casi les había costado la vida a todos. ¡Idiota!

―Me has dado un susto de muerte ―le reprochó, enfadado con ella y consigo mismo― Pensaba que ibas a morir...

―Lo siento ―contestó ella otra vez.

Tragó saliva, le acarició el cabello y se acomodó mejor para sentarla sobre su regazo. Le quitó las vendas de los hombros, comprobando que sus heridas tenían ahora mejor aspecto, pero no estaban sanadas del todo. La miró, pero ella agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin poder contenerlo más, enredó los dedos en oscura melena y la obligó a mirarlo. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos, asustada, horrorizada y profundamente consternada y arrepentida.

Acercó el antebrazo ensangrentado a sus labios.

―Bebe ―ordenó. Ella negó, y él le tiró del cabello más fuerte―. Bebe de mi todo lo que necesites. Después, hablaremos muy bien de todo esto, hasta el mínimo detalle.

―No quería hacerte daño... no quería que me odiaras... ―sollozó ella. Kakarotto lo entendió, entendió que no quería decirle que necesitaba beber su sangre para sobrevivir, porque eso supondría revelarle que era un monstruo terrorífico. Ya hablaría sobre esto con ella más tarde.

―Lo sé, pequeña. No puedo odiarte por ser precavida. Bebe. Necesito que ayudemos al Príncipe y la Princesa Bulma, y para eso necesito que estés recuperada del todo...

Milk reprimió el llanto y, delicadamente, cogió el antebrazo del vasallo y lamió la sangre, para después chupar de la herida abierta, muy despacio. Por un momento, Kakarotto se preguntó cómo podía tener toda la sangre concentrada en un punto si Milk se la estaba absorbiendo por el brazo. Pero así era, estaba tan excitado que se sintió profundamente perturbado. Ella gimió de gozo y se apartó de su brazo, lamiéndose los labios con gusto. La sangre le resbalaba por la barbilla, las mejillas se le habían coloreado y su sensual boca invitaba incluso a un beso profundo, a pesar de estar repleta de su propia sangre. La muchacha dirigió al joven una brillante y agradecida mirada y dejó caer una de sus dulces manos sobre su mejilla.

―Te agradeceré eternamente por esto que has hecho por mí, Kakarotto―ronroneó de forma sensual, con un deje de provocación.

Él asintió, la cogió del cabello y la tumbó en el suelo, recostándose sobre ella. Milk suspiró al notar su erección entre las piernas y siseó.

―No, no necesitas agradecerme por esto. Has estado a punto de morir, Milk. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado conmigo?

.

.

* * *

El Príncipe se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y vaciló. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que encontraría arriba, en el desván de la casa abandonada. No tendría que estar allí solo, tendría que ir con su vasallo porque ir solo podía ser peligroso si alguien lo atacaba a traición. Pero, ¿quién podía atacarle a traición -pensó con un bufido- si todo lo que lo atacaba era de género femenino y antes de clavarle un cuchillo abusaba de su cuerpo? Esperaba no cruzarse con más féminas ávidas de caricias antes de reunirse con su Princesa y si por casualidad se cruzaba con alguna, primero la atravesaría con la espada y luego, si todavía era posible, se resarciría con su cuerpo moribundo. Se estremeció al comprobar los derroteros por los que estaba yendo su mente y sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado consigo mismo. Estaba desesperado, sí; frustrado sexualmente, también. No era plato de buen gusto ver a esa mujer, sollozando de pena por su amiga herida, con esa boca que parecía hecha para tener siempre alguien que la besara y una lengua que prometía placeres inimaginables, y no poder tocarla porque apenas la conocía, mientras que Kakarotto se follaba a la cautiva de una y mil maneras y él tenía que aguantarse y escuchar sus suaves lamentos lujuriosos.

Soltó un gruñido, se pasó la mano por el cabello y trató de alejar esos pensamientos, le costaba un mundo soportar tanta lujuria a su alrededor. Primero la cautiva le había parecido muy hermosa y despertó su interés. Pero sólo pensar en que tenía dientes como cuchillos tras aquella boca tan provocativa le provocó espanto, pero también una llamarada de deseo. Kakarotto la tenía tan bien controlada que podía meterse dentro de su boca y no sufrir ningún mordisco.

Como su señor que era, el Príncipe estaba en todo su derecho de exigirle a su sirviente que le prestara a la cautiva. Oh, ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo, podía obligar a esa mujer a hacer todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza y Kakarotto no podría objetar nada; incluso podía ordenarle que se quedase mirando y escuchando. Pero volvía a pensar en sus dientes y en la forma de luchar que había visto en ella y se le enfriaba el cuerpo. Como una salvaje, con uñas y dientes, desgarrando y mordiendo. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello y alejó a ese fenómeno de sus pensamientos, ella moriría aquella noche a causa de las heridas, le parecía indecente fantasear de aquel modo con la muchacha. Era una lástima, era buena guerrera y seguro que era mejor amante. Qué triste. ¿Esa mujer de cabello azul sería como ella? Aunque ésta parecía mucho más delicada, más frágil y su pálida piel lo atraía muchísimo. También pudo darse cuenta de que poseía magia, el ataque que le lanzó a la última arpía la había reducido a polvo. Si ésta mujer resultaba ser en verdad poderosa podría serle de utilidad, se la quedaría para él, resolvió más animado.

Salvó los últimos escalones con la espada en la mano y alcanzó la trampilla de acceso a la buhardilla. Cedió fácilmente, por lo que el Príncipe la levantó apenas medio palmo para observar el interior. El suelo, a la altura de sus ojos, estaba cubierto por una generosa capa de polvo, igual que en el piso de abajo. Entraba algo de luz, escasa y grisácea, por una ventana en la que veía flotar perezosamente unas motas. Bajo esa misma ventana, en el suelo, había un lecho de sábanas revueltas y desde dónde estaba, el Príncipe descubrió unos pies descalzos. Humanos, para mayor tranquilidad. Animado por el descubrimiento, pero sin abandonar la cautela, registró con la vista el resto de la habitación, pero no había nada que llamase su atención más que aquellos pies, así que accedió al interior para saber si el dueño estaba vivo o muerto.

Con la espada preparada para un ataque preventivo, dio un paso hacia el lecho. La madera crujió bajo su peso rompiendo escandalosamente el tenso silencio del lugar y se quedó muy quieto, esperando, escuchando, temeroso de que alguien pudiera aparecer. Lentamente, dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido y, seguro de que nada había en la tenebrosa habitación, se acercó despacio a la cama.

Entre las sábanas y mantas revueltas había una mujer, la dueña de aquellos pies descalzos, en una postura provocativa. Estaba boca abajo, con el pelo alborotado y desparramado ocultándole el rostro. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con una cuerda y la cadera ladeada, dejando así el trasero ligeramente elevado. Entre la abertura de sus muslos podía verse una sombra que invitaba a la imaginación. A lado, en el suelo y fuera de la cama, había un hombre joven con los pantalones colgando de las caderas y un cinturón en la mano. Estaba recostado de una manera muy incómoda que sugería que había estado de pie instantes antes de caer al suelo. El Príncipe se quedó un momento mirando la escena, registrándola, reflexionando sobre lo que veía. Era las primeras personas –humanas- que encontraba en aquel sitio. Se acercó al hombre y lo observó, buscando alguna herida mortal. Los dos cuerpos estaban en perfectas condiciones, no parecían estar muertos ya que de ser así la habitación desprendería un desagradable olor a podrido. Si lo estaban, debían haber muerto hacía muy poco, porque la piel de ella todavía estaba rosada y no pálida. Tocó con la bota al hombre, pero este no se movió, así que se agachó a comprobar su estado.

Estaba vivo. Pero estaba profundamente dormido.

Miró a la mujer. Podía ver como su espalda subía y bajaba muy despacio, de forma muy leve, casi imperceptible. El Príncipe pensó que aquella postura era demasiado incómoda para ella y pensó en moverla. Tal vez así despertara... pero no quiso hacerlo. No quiso que ella despertara, ni quiso moverla. Aquella postura era muy invitadora.

¿Qué había dicho Kakarotto sobre la maldición? ¿Qué la Princesa dormía y todos sus vasallos dormirían como ella hasta que despertase? Era algo así... sí, recordaba que era algo parecido, pero no todos los detalles. La maldición no hablaba de arpías violadoras ni mujeres desnudas, atadas y dormidas, como tampoco hablaba de asesinas con colmillos de labios carnosos y menos de hermosas hechiceras de apariencia fantasmal. Algo dentro de su mente le dijo que por más que la moviera, le gritara o la golpeara, ni el hombre ni la mujer iban a despertar.

Gruñó por lo bajo y le dio una patada al hombre para darle la vuelta y tumbarlo de espaldas. No se despertó, pero pudo comprobar que tenía los pantalones abiertos, presto a clavar su lanza en la dama del trasero levantado. Fastidiado por el descubrimiento, miró a la mujer. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos justo en el instante en que iban a copular como bestias.

Se rió de sí mismo, viendo a dos humanos desnudos y profundamente dormidos a causa de la maldición del reino, en esos precisos momentos algo le saltó al cuello.

Ni siquiera lo vio, sólo sintió que algo lo empujaba y aterrizó de espaldas con algo cerrándose alrededor de su cuello. Alargó la mano para coger la espada pero aquello fue más rápido que él y se le enroscó en el brazo, constriñéndolo con tanta fuerza como si de una serpiente se tratase.

Con un movimiento rápido se puso de rodillas. Tenía el brazo insensibilizado, pero usó el izquierdo para aflojar aquello que le presionaba la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar. El tacto era frío y escamoso, liso y sin imperfecciones. Como una serpiente. Lanzó una mirada hacia la espada y entonces vio como la mujer dormida se levantaba y se giraba hacia él lenta y cadenciosamente, con ademanes sensuales. Su cuerpo desnudo era voluptuoso y un regalo para la vista, sus pechos redondos y plenos, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas... incluso esa cola de serpiente que nacía directamente de sus caderas y fundía sus dos piernas la hacía hermosa, ¡Pero era otro maldito fenómeno!

Vegeta se maldijo por ser tan estúpido.

Había caído en otra trampa.

La desconocida le dedicó un coqueto pestañeo. Sus pupilas no eran redondas, sino rasgadas como las de un reptil. Sonrió con timidez y sacudió la cabeza, rozándose los suaves hombros con las puntas del cabello alborotado. El agarre de la serpiente se hizo más fuerte y sintió que le crujían los huesos del brazo derecho. Tiró con fuerza de la cola que le rodeaba el cuello para poder respirar y observó como la muchacha se deslizaba hacia dónde él estaba, alzándose medio cuerpo por encima de él. Forcejeó y se revolvió por el suelo arañando y golpeando el grueso cuerpo de la serpiente, pero no sirvió de nada; más y más anillos se enroscaron a su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente inmovilizado. Con un último esfuerzo, el Príncipe estiró la mano hacia la bota, pero sus dedos rozaron el mango del cuchillo antes de que se le entumeciera todo el brazo y fuera incapaz de agarrar nada. Rugió de rabia, impotencia y vergüenza.

—Oh, oh, no digas nada... —siseó la muchacha situando su rostro a la misma altura que el del Príncipe.

Le acarició los labios con el dedo índice, suavemente y luego depositó un beso casto sobre ellos.

—Eres el primer hombre que llega hasta aquí, ¿sabes? —comentó ella con una risa divertida. El Príncipe se retorció otra vez, pero ya no podía ni respirar. La mujer serpiente se acurrucó en su pecho y le llenó la cara de besos, presionando sus pechos al torso masculino—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —le preguntó, pero no esperó a que él respondiera.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez... —masculló el Príncipe con la voz estrangulada. Ella se apartó y le miró un poco confundida.

—Es una lástima...alguna vez me dijeron que tenía que matar a todos los que intentasen cruzar el portal —murmuró con gesto dolido— Serás el primero...aunque me gustaría saber antes de eso, cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí.

El Príncipe hizo gestos, señalándose el cuello. Ella lo miró detenidamente, observando como la piel de su rostro se había congestionado y pasaba de rojo a violeta.

—Oh, perdona, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta...

La cola de serpiente se deslizó un poco y aflojó la presión en el cuello. El Príncipe logró respirar de nuevo y jadeó profundamente hasta recuperar la voz.

—Suéltame —exigió furioso.

—Si lo hago, me matarás... —protestó ella haciendo un mohín. Su rostro era joven, casi infantil.

—Lo haré si me sigues tocando, monstruo...

Ella se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe y se le empañaron los ojos. Apartó las manos del cuerpo del Príncipe, con el labio inferior temblando, y se deslizó al otro lado de la habitación, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos. La cola de serpiente empezó a aflojar el agarre y, lentamente, se fue retirando y encogiéndose hasta desaparecer completamente, mientras su dueña sollozaba quedamente en un rincón.

Convertida de nuevo en una simple y pequeña humana de piel suave y rosada.

El Príncipe cogió la espada y caminó hacia ella muy enfadado, dispuesto a matarla. Estaba muy enojado. Y lo que más lo enojaba era ver a la mujer que había estado a punto de matarlo llorar desconsoladamente en una esquina de la buhardilla. Pero de pronto oyó unos pasos ingresando a la habitación, era aquella mujer de piel pálida y mirada oceánica, la hermosa hechicera. La vio a los ojos, ella estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, el cuerpo de un hombre al lado de la cama, tirado en el suelo; una joven en un rincón llorando asustada y el Príncipe Vegeta con la espada en la mano, se le notaba furioso. Observó a la joven y se dio cuenta de que había sido una de sus doncellas en el castillo y el joven en el piso era su prometido.

—Por favor Príncipe Vegeta, no le haga daño—le suplicó—Yo me encargaré de que permanezca tranquila...

—Quiero que se quede aquí, no la llevaremos con nosotros—fue tajante, ya bastante tenían con la cautiva moribunda.

—Pero...

—Dije que no, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?—le molestaba la terquedad de la mujer, ¿Acaso debían de acoger a cada monstruo que encontrasen en el camino? Estaba cansado de esto.

—Lo siento, mi señora...lo lamento mucho—la joven se acercó a ella a rastras y abrazó sus piernas, Bulma posó una mano sobre su cabeza, un brillo envolvió a la joven, la ahora inofensiva joven la miró y le sonrió—Estoy lista mi amada señora...

La luz se apagó de repente y en el aire flotaba una hermosa joya verde jade que flotó y se unió al brazalete que llevaba Bulma en una de sus muñecas, el cuerpo del hombre en el piso desapareció en ese preciso momento, Vegeta observaba todo con la boca abierta, ¿Esa mujer tenía ese inmenso poder? ¿Qué clase de ser era este?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—le cuestionó sorprendido—¿Por qué te llamó señora?

—Porque soy la guardiana de este Reino —confesó—Ella descansa ahora como uno de mis talismanes, algún día volveré a darle vida al igual que a su prometido.

— ¿Su prometido?—no entendía nada, empezó a sentir miedo, ésta mujer era capaz de desaparecer a alguien con solo tocarlo o pestañear, era un arma letal.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño—ella trató de calmarlo—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, poseo magia.

—Eso ya lo sé, eres una hechicera...—se animó a preguntarle— ¿A ti no te afecta ésta maldición?

Bulma sonrió levemente con pesar, sus ojos se supieron vidriosos. Esa maldición la condenaba a una eterna agonía, su poder, su magia era la causante de causarle dolor a tantas criaturas a las que ella adoraba. Su preciosa hermana MIlk, sus lamías que eran las doncellas de su castillo. Todo había sido su culpa por nacer con aquel poder de luz.

—Soy parte de la maldición, como todos los que estamos aquí...incluso ustedes, Kakarotto y tú son parte de la maldición—le explicó, Vegeta alzó una ceja, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¿Nosotros?—preguntó incrédulo—Si lo único que quiero es acabar con ésta absurda maldición, quiero encontrar a la Princesa y ayudarla a despertar.

Bulma percibió algo diferente en sus ojos, ¿Era verdadero interés en ayudarla? Claro, él no sabía que ella era la Princesa, pero parecía ser que Vegeta en verdad quería cooperar.

— ¿Tanto te importa la Princesa?—le preguntó curiosa, quería saber qué pensaba él y qué esperaba.

— ¿Crees que he hecho este viaje tan peligroso, que he arriesgado mi vida por nada? Me interesa la Princesa...quiero deshacer este absurdo conjuro y despertarla...quiero casarme con ella —Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Él quería casarse con ella? No sabía por qué pero se sintió feliz.

—Seré sincero, en un inicio sólo quería despertarla y pedirle que se casara conmigo para obtener el título de Rey de este reino perdido, de que despertase todo el ejército, de poder obtener poder para recuperar mi reino que ha sido invadido—Bulma sintió una punzada de tristeza, esa era la verdadera razón de su interés—Pero no soy idiota, sé que la gente que yace aquí nunca volverá a la vida, sé que estos monstruos actúan manipulados por algún poder diferente, sé que la Princesa está en algún lugar de este castillo, no puedo dejarla aquí por más tiempo, esto es un infierno. No sé si podré ayudarla de verdad, no poseo ningún poder especial, pero lo intentaré; sólo quiero sacarla de aquí y regresar a mi Reino, intentar recuperarlo de alguna manera...

—Príncipe Vegeta…—lágrimas surcaban su níveo rostro, se había equivocado con él, este hombre en verdad quería ayudarla; quería sacarla de su encierro en el castillo. ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Podría ser acaso él, el hombre que la profecía mencionaba? ¿Aquel que acabaría con la maldición y despertaría la Princesa de su profundo letargo? Ella lo había abrazado sin querer, un impulso de su cuerpo etéreo la obligó, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó de él como si quemara y le dio la espalda.

Vegeta no era ningún tonto, se había dado cuenta de que la serpiente había llamado señora a la hechicera, posiblemente todo sea una trampa; posiblemente todas esas mujeres querían matarlos a ambos, a él y Kakarotto; pero él era más listo. Se ganaría la empatía y los favores de la hechicera, con sus poderes; ya no necesitaría un obsoleto ejército de monstruos, ya no necesitaría a ninguna estúpida Princesa, ella le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, quería marcharse ya de allí y regresar a la estancia en donde estaba su hermana menor. Vegeta se apresuró y la tomó de la muñeca, ella giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, él estaba sorprendido.

—Estás helada...—le dijo, ella agachó la mirada soltándose del agarre del Príncipe— ¿No puedes contarme sobre tu situación? Puedes confiar en mí.

—Este cuerpo, es sólo magia, no es mi verdadero cuerpo... —le confesó, confiaría en él.

Vegeta se sorprendió muchísimo con eso, ¿Acaso esa mujer era un fantasma? ¿O también sería un monstruo?

—Entonces, ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Un espectro?—le cuestionó.

—No, no soy un fantasma—suspiró—Soy un espíritu mágico de luz...

— ¿La Princesa también es un ser mágico como tú?—le cuestionó intrigado, si esa mujer también poseía magia; sería doblemente beneficiado.

— ¡¿Aún no te das cuenta?!—subió el tono de voz, Vegeta actuaba tan extraño y eso la enfureció— ¡Yo soy la Princesa de este Reino!

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y a todas, hace tiempo que no actualizaba, mi computadora estaba mal! Pero ya la tengo conmigo otra vez. Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad!**

 **Saludos especiales a: oujiromi, dbgochi, VBJTDEPT, ina minina, saiya502, Son-AbyG, luzcesita, vegeta biefs, foxqueen! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo en el chap anterior.**

 **Advertirles que este capítulo es mucho más directo y con algo de lemon xD Están advertidas! jaja les mando muchos abrazos de oso panda!**

 **Muy buenas lunas**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, con básicas referencias del cuento La Bella Durmiente de los hermanos Grimm.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 ** _Instante_**

— ¡Eso no es posible! —masculló Vegeta— ¿Has estado mintiéndonos todo este tiempo?

— Hay una razón poderosa para que no te lo haya dicho desde el principio, por favor confía en mí —Le pidió, pero se sentía extraña, nunca había confiado ni pedido a alguien más que no fuese Milk que confiara en ella y ahora, arriesgaba la vida de su hermana y su propia existencia por alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

— ¿Cómo rayos es que estás despierta y todo este reino sigue en penumbras? ¿Acaso la historia de la maldición y de lo que sucedería si la Princesa despertaba era mentira? —cuestionó confundido, si es que todo resultaba ser mentira, había perdido el tiempo estúpidamente.

— ¡No! No sé qué es lo que dirán allá afuera sobre mí, no he salido de este lugar desde hace cien años, pero jamás estuve dormida, he vivido todo este tiempo vagando por cada rincón de mi reino, buscando la manera de acabar con este suplicio…pero no he conseguido nada, todas las criaturas que habitan aquí están bajo un hechizo poderoso y antiguo, no puedo hacer nada para salvarlas…

— Entonces eres una mujer débil después de todo…maldición —espetó nuevamente, estaba colérico, ¡No conseguiría nada en este estúpido reino!

— Basta por favor, si me ayudas a deshacer el hechizo, te prometo que te recompensaré —le dijo ella, él abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo podría él ayudarlo?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo ayudaría?

— Es simple, todas las criaturas que habitan aquí son femeninas, todas se verán atraídas por ti o por tu escudero, yo tengo que reunir cada uno de sus talismanes, como el de la mujer serpiente que te atacó o las arpías, cuando reúna todo mi poder mi cuerpo volverá a la vida, tengo que hallarlo…ese cuerpo posee muchos secretos en su interior.

— No entiendo nada mujer, ¿Acaso quieres que sea el cebo para que tú puedas atrapar a todos esos fenómenos?

— No las llames así, ellas eran mujeres normales que lamentablemente me servían en el castillo y por eso, las maldijeron…todo es mi culpa.

— Ya no interesa de quién sea la culpa, te ayudaré a acabar con esos monstruos si es que tú accedes a brindarme un ejército o que pueda usar tus poderes para recuperar mi reino, fue tomado por un miserable que asesinó a mi familia, necesito recuperarlo cuanto antes, así que permaneceremos aquí hasta que hayas despertado todo tu poder, cuanta con Kakarotto también, yo me encargaré de eso —Dijo finalmente, lo había pensado bien y ésta era la mejor opción, era mejor que regresar sin nada, sin un ejército que comandar y sin una heredera de un reino prodigioso.

Bulma se sonrojó levemente cuando lo observó detenidamente mientras hablaba, ¿Esto era caso lo que Milk describía como esa extraña sensación en el pecho, esa suave brisa que se colaba en su corazón cada vez que lo observaba? Ella nunca había conocido a alguien tan directo ni temerario. Ella siempre había vivido rodeada de sirvientes que vivían para complacerla y ahora, este hombre, el Príncipe de un reino muy lejano, la trataba como una igual, como si ella no fuese un ser maldito, un alma en pena que vagó por tantas décadas buscando una salida, él había aparecido en su camino, como una luz, un brillo súbito que iluminaba su sendero, es como ella veía la presencia del Príncipe Vegeta en el reino olvidado.

¿O acaso era algo más? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo diferente por él? ¿Sería ella capaz de amar en una situación así?

Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber si es que al menos el Príncipe se sentía atraído hacia ella, por eso no lo pensó dos veces y lo miró directamente a los ojos, inmediatamente Vegeta cayó en una especie de trance en el que sus más oscuras y profundas emociones y deseos salían a flote, este era un hechizo especial que había perfeccionado con los años y lo usaba con las criaturas que custodiaban sus dominios. El Príncipe la observó y se acercó a ella tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, pegando su rostro, podía sentir el aliento del Príncipe, podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado, de pronto él junto sus labios a los de ella, sorprendiéndola por completo, ¿Acaso estos eran sus anhelos? ¿Sus verdaderos deseos? ¿Besarla, tenerla? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ser sensata o por primera vez en su vida, ser feliz? ¿Entregarse sin reservas a quien ella creía la persona idónea? Era muy poco el tiempo que lo conocía pero…no podía ignorar las sensaciones que él causaba en ella, y tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que él quería besarla y estar junto a ella, estos eran sus deseos, entonces…lo dejaría ser.

.

.

Estaba a punto de echarse a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe ni la hermana de Milk estaban con ellos. Recorrió todo el edificio, pero la caseta de guardia era de una sola planta y tenía tres habitaciones y en ninguna de ellas se encontraba su señor. Regresó nervioso a la habitación en la que Milk se encontraba mientras pensaba a dónde podría haber ido el Príncipe, pero frenó en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron la muchacha, sobre su hermoso cuerpo cubierto tan sólo con sus pocas y rasgadas ropas. Se le secó la boca al verla y un latigazo de deseo le golpeó el vientre. Se recreó en la forma de sus hermosas caderas, las ligerísimas sacudidas y temblores que sufría debido a su reciente convalecencia, el pálido color de su piel enervada, las lágrimas brillantes y saladas que le bajaban por las mejillas al pensar de seguro en la maldición que la apresaba. ¿Podía estar más hermosa? Oh, claro que podía estar más hermosa, sólo tendría que tumbarla, colocarla en una posición adecuada y tomarla. Así mismo, tal y como estaba, acostada, suya e indefensa. La piel se le enrojecería, su cuerpo se tensaría más y probablemente sus sacudidas durante el orgasmo serían cortas pero intensas dado que todo su cuerpo estaba excitado y no podría moverse demasiado. Y gritaría, gemiría y sería feliz con tanta pasión que...

¡Un momento, un momento! Kakarotto sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sexo, ¡El Príncipe había desaparecido y podía estar en peligro!

—Todo esto es un desastre —masculló frustrado. Tenía que buscar al Príncipe, tenía que encontrarlo pero, ¿Dónde podía estar? Pensó a toda prisa, ¿Y si le ocurría algo? Podía salir a buscarlo pero no podía dejar a Milk aquí sola, atada e indefensa porque alguien podría hacerle daño también. Resolvió con rapidez que lo mejor sería llevar a la muchacha con él, para juntos rastrear al Príncipe.

Se acercó hasta Milk y empezó a deshacer los pocos nudos que el Príncipe había hecho ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha, que suspiró de alivio cuando la cuerda que se apretaba entre sus labios por fin dejó de hacer presión. Estaba tan hermosa que Kakarotto no pudo pensar con claridad,ella tenía esa capacidad de colocarlo en ese tipo de situaciones con suma frecuencia, su olor, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente y colapsándolo en un instante. La empujó contra el suelo sin delicadeza, tal como aterrizaba la muchacha, le separó las piernas atadas con un brusco tirón y entró en ella. Ella se estremeció con un gemido ante la invasión, algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo por entero, feliz por ser objeto de la desenfrenada pasión de Kakarotto, por ser la causante de su desesperación y un catalizador para su rabia. Él estaba enfadado con ella, muy enfadado porque había estado a punto de perderla y además le había mentido y así lo reflejó en sus embestidas, tan furiosas que la penetraba hasta el fondo de una sola vez con voraz desenfreno. Su garganta se secó en segundos a causa de la respiración agitada, cada golpe de las caderas de él provocaba una molesta fricción en las rodillas contra la basta madera del suelo, le dolían los brazos retorcidos y entumecidos. Pero su interior y ella estaban tan ávidos de Kakarotto que no le importó sufrir aquellas pequeñas molestias y el orgasmo llegó rápido, tan inesperado como la violenta reacción de su amante. Fue muy consciente de la dura erección que la invadía y el placentero dolor que provocaba, pero todo terminó cuando el hombre derramó su cálida semilla dentro de ella y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola con tanta fuerza como si sus manos fuesen garras de acero. Ella se apretó a su cuerpo, fundiendo sus muslos a las piernas de Kakarotto, sintiendo su calor en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él se apartó de ella y comprobó que verdaderamente estaba más hermosa que antes. Esto no era lo que había planeado para ella, no era el castigo que merecía por su mentira y por su engaño; pero estaba tan nervioso, tan impaciente y tan frustrado de que las cosas nunca salieran bien, que empezaba a importarle una mierda el Príncipe, la Princesa y este asqueroso lugar maldito. Daría lo que fuese por salir de allí, por llevarse a Milk con él a una casita perdida en mitad de un bosque de robles junto a un lago en el que hacerle el amor a todas horas, en cada árbol, sobre cada piedra, entre los arbustos, bajo el agua, dentro y fuera de la casita, junto a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, en la despensa e incluso desnudos bajo las estrellas. Todo esto era una puta mierda. Se recompuso la ropa sin dirigirle la palabra, demasiado dolido y furioso, viendo cómo se convulsionaba con los últimos restos del orgasmo. Tenía los dedos de los pies encogidos y estaba en una postura ovillada, tan preciosa que sentía ganas de llorar.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Milk tenía los músculos dormidos, le resultó difícil mantenerse en pie pero él se acercó y la besó con vehemencia mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ella le acarició la espalda con ternura a modo de consuelo; así, abrazados, se sintieron durante unos segundos ajenos a la tragedia de la que eran protagonistas.

Cogidos de la mano y en absoluto silencio, abandonaron la caseta de guardia en busca del Príncipe.

Llovía y estaba muy oscuro, pero una antinatural luz plateada iluminaba la plaza y los edificios cercanos, casas de varias plantas y pórticos con los techos derrumbados. Los muros eran de piedra gris y fría, rezumaba lluvia por cada grieta y el suelo era un cúmulo de musgo verde, barro y gravilla compactada. Tétrico era una palabra que se quedaba corta. El silencio era estremecedor, solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo del agua contra las piedras o contra los charcos. Las paredes de las casas estaban en su mayoría agrietadas, las puertas de madera se habían desprendido de sus bisagras. Caminaron por una calle sin alejarse demasiado de la caseta de guardia, el Príncipe no podía haber ido muy lejos.

— ¿Conoces la ciudad? —preguntó entonces Kakarotto.

— Un poco —respondió Milk con un susurro—. No podía abandonar mucho del castillo, salvo si la Princesa deseaba visitar el templo durante el festival o quería cabalgar por las montañas, siempre la acompañaba.

— ¿Pero tú también eres una Princesa, no es así? —cuestionó.

— Podría decirse que sí pero, yo fui destinada a ser la guardiana del reino y de la Princesa, ella es lo más importante para mí —Dijo bajando un poco más la voz, amaba a su hermana y por ella sería capaz de todo.

— Ya, ya entiendo, tú la cuidabas a ella pero, ¿Quién cuidaba de ti?

— Ella, ella siempre cuidó de mí, ella me mantuvo con vida todos estos años, es gracias a su poder que estoy aquí.

— No comprendo Milk pero…si otra vez me ocultas las cosas no te entenderé nunca. Supongo que con el paso del tiempo confiarás plenamente en mí, estoy esperando que te abras totalmente a mí y no hablo solamente de tu cuerpo.

Se moría de ganas de saber más cosas. Quería preguntarle por todo lo relacionado con sus tareas como guardiana, si tenía amigas, si había conocido algún chico con el que había tenido algún romance. Esto último lo picaba un poco, pero si tenía en cuenta que se había pasado cien años seduciendo a todo hombre que se adentraba en este reino de pesadilla, debería sentirse orgulloso de ser el único que se preocupaba de corazón por ella. Deseaba terminar cuanto antes esta misión suicida, sacar a Milk de esta ciudad y amarla como ella merecía.

— Cuando la maldición se rompa, nos marcharemos de aquí. Tú y yo. Te lo prometo.

Milk lo miró con los ojos empañados por un breve chispazo de felicidad, pero Kakarotto no la miró a ella, estaba centrado en las calles por las que pasaba buscando al Príncipe.

—Mira —señaló a la muchacha.

Era un edificio alto, con un soportal de madera podrido por el agua. Además de la planta baja, tenía un piso superior con una ventana en lo alto. Lo más llamativo era que tenía la puerta entera, y estaba entreabierta. Kakarotto entró en el edificio con una flecha lista en el arco, pero Milk decidió trepar por la fachada exterior hasta la ventana, temiendo que pudiera haber algo peligroso allí arriba que pudiera lastimar al muchacho. Había grietas y salientes, por lo que no le costó mayor esfuerzo asomarse al hueco. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, pero no fue lo bastante silenciosa, el Príncipe levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella. Estaba desnudo, su regia musculatura se marcaba por el esfuerzo y apretaba tanto los dientes que parecía que se le fuera a desencajar la mandíbula.

Su pecho estaba cubierto de pequeñas luces, destellos plateados que ella podía reconocer muy bien, estaba sumido en un hechizo. Bajo su cuerpo, una figura femenina gemía apasionadamente con cada embestida del Príncipe que, arrodillado entre sus piernas, la deleitaba con apasionados golpes de cadera. Milk estuvo a punto de caerse desde el primer piso cuando el hombre la fulminó con la mirada oscurecida por el placer, una mirada que indicaba que su presencia no era bienvenida allí, pero se sujetó al marco y contempló la escena con cierto asombro, la mujer que gemía bajo Vegeta estaba en las mismas condiciones, Milk la observó y pudo darse cuenta de quién era, era su hermana mayor que tenía la vista obnubilada por el deseo.

Bulma observó al Príncipe, poseído por un irracional impulso, era indudablemente más guapo y más apuesto que Kakarotto. Su garbo y su presencia eran arrolladoras, pero quedaban empañados por un carácter amargo y hostil. Ahora se mostraba enérgico, apasionado y violento, de naturaleza tan indómita como la del escudero cuando se dejaba llevar por sus deseos. Se movía con tanto ímpetu que su amante gemía de pura satisfacción, como si cada envite la catapultara a un nuevo orgasmo. La sujetaba por detrás de las rodillas para mantenerla en esa posición y con las piernas pegadas al pecho para acceder adecuadamente dónde le convenía.

Milk pudo recordar a su hermana, a pesar de ser la mayor siempre había sido una joven tímida y un poco romanticona, se sonrojaba cuando algún muchacho la miraba con atención y cuando la maldición cayó sobre ellos, Bulma fue transformada sin saber lo que era estar con un hombre al igual que ella. Ahora parecía querer recuperar todos aquellos años perdidos con el Príncipe. Estaba claro que estos dos hombres estaban bendecidos por los dioses, de otra manera no podía haber explicación posible a que todas acabaran rendidas a sus pies.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Kakarotto apareció por una trampilla situada en el suelo, detrás de la fogosa pareja. El Príncipe se encontraba poseído por la lujuria al igual que la Princesa. La muchacha se cubrió la cara con los brazos y se convulsionó sin control. El joven reptó por encima de su cuerpo para entrar en ella de nuevo con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de placer y dolor. Sus cuerpos retozaron sin control, se agitaban en una apasionada y lujuriosa danza tan furiosa que Milk se llevó las manos a los ojos para evitar ver a su hermana de esa manera, nunca se imaginó que llegaría este día. Bulma rodeó el cuerpo del Príncipe con sus manos, con una expresión de serena calma. La piel del Príncipe se volvió brillante pero su energía no disminuyó ni un ápice y embistió contra ella con ímpetu. Aquello debía ser una jodida broma, era imposible que un acto así fuese placentero para ninguno, pero la violencia sus abrazos tenía un picante aroma a pasión que maravillaba a los espectadores.

Kakarotto se aproximó al Príncipe y apuntó con el arco a la mujer. Milk lo cogió por el brazo y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

— Le está haciendo daño —gruñó.

— Pero no lo está matando —aclaró Milk— Está alimentándose de él y le transmite su poder para darle fuerzas, para que no detenga su… arrebato.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo? —preguntó el escudero, confuso.

— ¿No es obvio? —Dijo ella sonrojándose— Lo mantiene excitado…para que no deje nunca de hacerle el amor.

Kakarotto miró a la pareja un poco aturdido.

—"Eso" no es hacer el amor. Tenemos que separarlos.

— ¿Por qué? Ella lo desea...nunca ha estado con un hombre, Kakarotto...

Kakarotto la ignoró y rodeó a la pareja, buscando el mejor modo de coger al Príncipe y separarlo de esa mujer, esa supuesta Princesa se había presentado ante él como una mujer serena y parecía hasta decente pero, el verla así no le había hecho nada de gracia. Es por eso que en uno de los descuidos de la pareja, Kakarotto arrojó una cuerda atrapando al Príncipe lanzándolo hacia un lado de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Milk, que en parte le agradecía aquello, esto que ambos estaban haciendo debía de ser algo muy privado, se sentía avergonzada pues ella misma había sucumbido ante el placer con su adorado Kakarotto, pero Bulma era diferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —gimió el joven Príncipe enloquecido llevándose las manos a la cabeza, retorciéndose de dolor, unos lamentos tan desgarradores que al escudero se le encogió el corazón.

— Lo siento…lo lamento tanto Vegeta, y-o lo siento…perdóname —Sollozaba la Princesa, repuesta ya del hechizo, ella misma se había dejado llevar por la lujuria y había arrastrado a Vegeta en una dolorosa espiral de ilusiones y anhelos oscuros, se sentía tan mal consigo misma que no podía verlo a los ojos, en esos momentos cubrió con sus ropas que estaban a un lado, su pálido cuerpo desnudo, abrazándose a sí misma.

Y la vio allí, indefensa y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, cuando instantes antes estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa experiencia junto a ella. Le temblaban las manos, la voz, el cuerpo, era como si hasta hace un momento no fuese en realidad un monstruo, sino una joven a la que acababa de juzgar sin contemplaciones por lo que le había hecho, porque era cierto que él la deseaba pero ella, lo había hechizado y lo había vuelto un imbécil sin control. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el horror se le clavaron en el alma, su piel empalidecía por la vergüenza, empezaba a sucumbir al dolor. Tuvo la angustiosa sensación de que se estaba repitiendo la historia, se negaba a creer que al igual que esa mujer a la que tuvieron que matar junto a Kakarotto, Bulma quiera traicionarlo, no…no podía ser posible, Bulma parecía ser diferente, porque parecía una joven con ese rostro tan hermoso cubierto por una máscara de terror, era una víctima.

Estaba a punto de venirse abajo cuando contempló a la grotesca pareja que también estaba en la habitación, a Milk y a su vasallo, ¿Acaso ellos lo habían visto todo?, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía avergonzado si con Kakarotto había compartido experiencias similares?

Esto era una locura. Por un lado ellos habían sido testigos de un apasionado acto y por otro, contemplaba la desolación y el dolor de una mujer a la que había deseado y juzgado a la par. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Abandonar ese maldito lugar o tratar de calmar la caída de las lágrimas de esa mujer? ¿Salvarse a sí mismo y a Kakarotto o salvarle la vida a ese monstruo con cara de ángel? Porque eso era Bulma, un monstruo…hermoso y atractivo, quizás. Pero no dejaba de ser un ser detestable que se había aprovechado de la situación al igual que la cautiva de la cual Kakarotto se había prendado, ambas mujeres querían acabar con ellos, estaba seguro.

Observó el cuchillo de cazador que yacía a un lado de sus ropajes, ¿Valía la pena? ¿De verdad conseguiría recuperar su reino de ésta manera?

¿Qué mente enferma había creado un lugar como este?

.

.

.


End file.
